protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Manual prático de Delinquencia Juvenil/Atos: 51 ao 60
Manual prático de Delinquencia Juvenil ;Ari Almeida Na Casa do Senhor Não Existe Satanás (Xô Satanás, Xô Satanás) - (ataque cinqüenta e um) No “meio libertário” (e bota aspas nisso daí) (não, não, não, deixa eu botar mais umas), no “ ““meio libertário” “ “ o ateísmo e o materialismo são quase como imperativos. Deus está morto! E dá-lhe festividades em comemoração desta morte anunciada. O repúdio à religiosidade é lugar comum entre os anarquista e como tal, tem tudo pra ser um tremendo equívoco. Pois veja bem, como vivo falando aos quatro ventos: estamos em território inimigo e o inimigo está em nós. Somos nós que perpetuamos a opressão através de nossos hábitos e nossas ambições. Para mudarmos o mundo, primeiramente temos que mudar nossas próprias vidas. Falando bonito, é preciso transformar o próprio ser humano, uma vez que o sistema autoritário e opressivo existe também dentro de nós, moldando nossos padrões de pensamento e percepção. É nesse contexto que entram as religiões. Ao contrario do que afirmam os pessimistas, de que o mundo está cada vez mais uma merda e que em outras eras as coisas eram melhores, poucas vezes se viveu uma época tão rica de possibilidades espirituais quanto nos dias de hoje. Em amplitude e profundidade, talvez somente a explosão religiosa dos primeiros séculos do cristianismo possa lhe ser comparada. Durante séculos o aparato religioso transformou-se numa estrutura rígida que, na maioria das vezes, não tinha outra finalidade senão a autopreservação - como uma ameba, cujo objetivo mais elevado é produzir mais amebas. Enfim, a religião foi absorvida pela política e pela economia. Trata-se do que hoje chamam Religiões Organizadas, que no geral, são umas belas bostas. Como os capitalistas não perdem uma única oportunidade de lucrarem com as necessidades humanas, não deixaram de fora as religiões. A Igreja Católica é apenas o exemplo mais óbvio. É a Igreja universal do Reino de Deus que é atualmente a aproveitadora da espiritualidade das classes mais pobres. Bom, estou desfilando argumentos pra contextualizar uma conversa que tive com o convalescido Vinícius (ele ainda se encontra engessado após quebrar o braço no ataque do bingo) sobre o ocorrido com uma vizinha. Na ânsia de contribuir para a causa divina ela doou todo o seu salário pra Igreja. Resumo: estão passando necessidade pela falta dessa grana. Pra completar, sua filha foi às escondidas reclamar para o pastor e além de ser esculhambada, ainda sofreu assédio sexual por parte do pastor. Vinícius estava visivelmente indignado. - Ari, temos que aprontar alguma coisa com aqueles filhos de uma puta. - De minha parte queria tascar fogo naquele prédio. - Não, muito radical, além de pouco divertido. - Concordo, mas o que então? - Tava afim de fazer mais um ataque na linha das TANs, Táticas de Ativismo Nonsense. - Ai minha Éris, estou fudido. - Saca só Ari, queremos protestar que aquele culto é completamente sem sentido, certo? Pois então, faremos algo sem sentido. Como por exemplo: o culto a Bob Esponja. - Culto a Bob Esponja? - Sério! Quer dizer, o mais sério possível, em se tratando do que estou pensando. Vamos montar uma fantasia de Bob Esponja. Pronto, estava nascendo mais uma ação profundamente sem noção. Quanto Sérgio, que é nosso artista plástico oficial do muquifo e um homem de tintas, chegou ao doce lar, Vinícius já o esterava com uma caixa de papelão. - Tá de mudança? - Não, tenho uma missão pra sua pessoa. - Que missão? Ah, não cara, hoje tô estressado, quero ficar ilhado e nada mais. - Tudo bem, não precisa ser hoje, mas de qualquer forma precisamos que você confeccione uma fantasia de Bob Esponja. - Depois tu me explica, preciso de um banho de um sabonete inteiro. Quando o Monstro saiu do banho a galera já tava toda reunida e o plano mais ou menos definido. Fazia horas que queríamos sacanear a Igreja Universal, não foi difícil convencer o pessoal. Marmita, o mais baixinho, seria o Bob Esponja. Vinícius seria o possuído. Eu e Jean seríamos os que estenderíamos uma faixa na hora da aparição de Bob Esponja e Fábio seria o observador, o coringa pro caso de alguma coisa sair dos planos. Sérgio pediu pra ficar de fora, além de ser o mais cagão, agora deu pra ser o mais furão. Marmita e Sérgio passaram dias trabalhando na fantasia. Os caras capricharam pra pacas nos detalhes. Posso afirmar sem medo errar, ficou do caralho! Toda vez que Marmita colocava a fantasia era um pandemônio de gargalhadas no Muquifo. Eu me cagava de vontade de chamar a piazadinha do bairro pra curtir junto, mas Jean e Fábio eram radicalmente contra. - Ari, a igreja não fica muito longe daqui e podemos ser reconhecidos por alguém - Cara, bem lembrado, e depois do ataque? Podemos ser facilmente reconhecidos aqui no bairro. - É verdade... Acabamos mudando o alvo e escolhendo uma igreja de um bairro distante, o bairro do Maracanã, em Colombo, lá na puta que o pariu. Uma pesquisa rápida feita pelo irmão de Fábio, que mora próximo, bastou pra definirmos o dia e o horário, sábado às dezenove horas. Foi foda esperar, a expectativa foi grande. Marmita não se conteve e foi fantasiado já no ônibus, só tirando a fantasia quando chegamos no Terminal do Cabral. A galera do buzum curtiu muito, principalmente as crianças. Marmita conseguiu aperfeiçoar muito bem sua fala, era o próprio Bob Esponja que estava ali. Estávamos vestidos caretamente, com todo crente se veste. As bíblias conseguimos na vizinhança do Muquifo e as caras de mau usamos as nossas. A igreja era bem movimentada, uma fileira de pessoas se diriga ao culto. Todos aqueles neguinhos de terno engomado, mulheres de saia e cabelos compridos e a criançada feliz por estar fazendo algo diferente do que ficar em casa assistindo TV e as brigas de família. Simpático aquele povo, tenho que admitir. Mal entramos na igreja já notamos os olhares, parece que els conhecem todo mundo que vai lá. Murmurei com o jean que caso nos chamassem no altar era pra desbaratinar. - Claro Ari, tô fora! Tô fora! - É, vamos deixar essa parada de queimar a cara com o Vini, hehehe!!! A formação de ataque era a seguinte, eu e Jean ficamos juntos, Fábio chegaria no surgilo (como fala o hilariante estagiário aqui do trampo) e Vinícius entraria depois, como o possuído. O Bob Esponja marmitístico faria o Gran Finale. O culto começou, e dá-lhe cantorias e sermões inflamados. Vinicius teve que esperar, pois uma velhinha possuído pelo capeta foi primeiro ao altar. Troço cabuloso o exorcismo que eles fazem, é de dar medo, se eu fosse um demônio acho que picava a mula mesmo. A velhinha desceu do altar suando em bicas, deve mesmo ter sido uma experiência chocante. Fiquei impressionado. A expectativa foi grande, mas lá pelas tantas entra vinicius com aquela cara de psicopata, com o braço engessado e meio corcunda, olhando todos de canto de olho. O cara deixava escorrer um fio de baba pelo canto da boca, acho que nuca foi tão difícil conter uma gargalhada. - Sossega Ari, não viaja. De repente, do nada, o cara surta. Se jogou no chão e começou a dar uns berros. Três pessoas o recolheram e tentaram levá-lo ao altar. No meio do caminho ele teve uma crise, começou a se debater e a revirar os olhos, tiveram que vir mais dois de reforço. Finalmente no altar o pastor aproximou o microfone do possuído. - Eu estou possuído Pastor! Eu estou possuído! Então o pastor começou a ladainha. - Em nome de Jesus Cristo nosso Senhor eu te... ¿ foi interompido, - Ele não está possuído nada professor! ¿ falou Vini, com a voz do Bob Esponja. - O quê?! - Eu sou Bob Esponja e isso é absolutamente normal - Não! Nãããão!!! Eu estou possuído pelo Bob Esponja pastor, me salve! Outro dia quase me afoguei por que esse demônio me fez crer que eu podia tirar uma sesta numa piscina de plástico. - É o demônio! É Satanás que aborda as almas mais frágeis através da demoníaca televisão, através dos demoníacos desenhos animados. - Ele não está possuído! Eu sou Bob Esponja! - Me ajude! Pelamordedeus! - Vinius alternava as vozes magistralmente. Quando o pastor começou sua ladainha de exorcismo, eis que uma aparição inusitada surge na porta do templo. O próprio, ele, a lenda, Bob Esponja. Enquanto tos se viravam pra ver a criatura eu e Jean nos apressamos em aproveitar a deixa e esticar a faixa que havíamos trazido de antemão. Nela estava escrito em letras garrafais: EU SOU ADORADOR DO BOB ESPONJA PORQUE ELE TEM CUECAS QUADRADAS!! Eu não conseguiria descrever em simples palavras a surpresa que tomou conta de todos que estavam lá. Eu estava em êxtase. A cara de embasbacado do pastor era algo indescritível. As cantorias dos fiéis foram diminuindo, diminuindo, até que um silêncio constrangedor se abateu sobre todos. O silêncio dos inocentes. Hakim Bey tinha razão, é possível fazer uma Zona Autônoma Temporiária dentro de nossa cabeça. Naquele momento era como se eu tivesse suspenso a dura realidade do mundo e junto a ela, toda a opressão. Uma criatura livre, vivendo um momento mágico de sua existência. Minhas meditações foram interrompidas por uma porrada no ouvido esquerdo. Não deu tempo nem de atinar que porra estava acontecendo e nem do meu ouvido começar a zunir devido ao tapão. Levei um empurrão de um segurança e voei em direção a um banco de madeira. Minha cara deu em cheio na madeira. Meu nariz estouro na hora e vi que um jato de sangue molhando o chão. Dei meu sangue pelo avanço do caos. Mesmo tratando-se dos guardiões da Casa de Deus, os rapazes foram bem violentos. Papai do céu com certeza deve ter dito la em cima: - Tsc! Tsc! Tsc! Vinícius, ao ver que a maionese desandara, simplesmente atravessou o corredor no maior pinote que já vi até hoje. Uns seguranças ainda tentaram agarrá-lo (por Éris, com tem seguranças naquelas porras!), mas conseguiu desvencilhar-se e chegar intacto na rua. Jean foi bem mais ninja do que eu, ele estava ligado da butuca dos seguranças e não foi pego de surpresa. Conseguiu se defender legal e até arriscou umas negociações, com ajuda do diplomata do improviso Fábio Samwise. - Cara! Pára com isso, vamos conversar! - Conversar o quê seu vagabundo? Ponha-se daqui pra fora! O pastor, numa tentativa desesperada de salvar seu culto daquele inacreditável tumulto começou a berrar, sem economizar perdigotos. - Satanás! Isso é coisa de Satanás!!! Com aquele mantra mágico os fiéis conseguiram vencer o torpor da surpresa. - Salve aleluia! Salve! Fui escoltado a pontapés até a porta de saída. Ainda deitado e ainda levando porra avistei Bob Esponja. O coitado levou tanto chutão que ficou redondo, um pecado, uma heresia tratando-se de nosso lendário herói cúbico. Uma vez que estávamos todos já na rua, Fábio conseguiu convencer os rapazes a parar com a violência. Nos arrastamos até o Terminal do Maracanã. Tirar o Marmita de dentro da fantasia foi quase como tirar uma vítima de acidente automobilístico de dentro da lataria. Qual não foi nossa surpresa ao ver que o cara estava interinho. - Ô seu porra, como você conseguiu se safar? - Me encolhendo ué! Essas esponjas e mais o papelão são uma bela armadura. - Armadura? Pois agora tú tá fudido! Ficamos tão putos por ele estar inteiro que derrubamos a ingüinha no chão e desta vez nós, enchemos de porrada, dando risada feito uns alucinados. Incrível, mesmo numa situação dessas, mesmo após uma humilhante sova e com meu nariz sangrando ainda conseguimos nos divertir surrando o Marmita. Não faz sentido o que fizemos? Tudo bem, aceito a pergunta e até arrisco dizer que não, não faz sentido. Mas que sentido também há no que aqueles fiéis fazem lá dentro? Hein? Hein? Hein? O Meu Refrigerador Não Funciona - (ataque cinqüenta e dois) A arte está morta: eis a grande mentira universal. Mortos estão os artistas. Mortos & Podres & Decompostos, nem pra adubo servem mais. Arte não deveria ser profissão, não deveria ser especialidade de alguns. A arte é nossa, é de nossas vidas. A arte como uma atividade separada da vida é uma herança maldita da revolução burguesa e da ascensão do capitalismo opressor. Discutíamos isso no fórum dos Delinqüentes quando a Enésima Encarnação de Éris, Lila Sin, comentou que consertar geladeiras é uma arte tão nobre e louvável quanto esculpir anjinhos ou pintar monalisas. Imediatamente minha mente suja interpretou essa afirmação como um meme interessante. Como seria se decidíssemos idolatrar um técnico em refrigeração como se fosse uma celebridade cultuada pelas massas? Apresentei a idéia pra piazada no Sagrado Muquifo do Sitio Cercado. - Idolatrar um consertador de geladeiras?! Porra, tudo certo, muito nobre essa causa e tal, mas como é que vamos fazer de verdade? Tú vai dar o cú pro cara? - Pô cara, pensa véio! - Pensar. Tá bom, vou pensar depois te falo. A coisa toda descambou pra palhaçada. A galera começou a tirar onda e quando isso acontece nada é capaz de fazer a conversa retomar seu rumo. - Fala pro Marmita ir fantasiado de geladeira. - É! Aí a gente surra ele de novo e leva pra concerto. Não teve jeito, o assunto morreu ali. Só que os melhores memes são aqueles de efeito retardado ou então aquela viagem de que o Universo inteiro conspira ou sei o quê de que caralho de teoria, mas a questão voltou à tona. E esse retorno começou lá no trampo no sábado retrasado. Começou na cagada, literalmente. Eu estava voltando do horário no almoço e pensando no inferno que seria trabalhar o fim de semana inteiro. Tudo por causa de uns gringos que visitariam a empresa na segunda. Nossa missão: deixar a empresa um brinco, pra inglês ver. Minha revolta não tinha tamanho. Ao entrar no Inferno reparei que tinham quatro faxineiras numa força tarefa. Foi batata, uma lampadazinha acendeu sobre minha cabeça no momento em que baixei as as calças pra cagar no banheiro. O pensamento foi fulminante. - Quer saber? Que se foda. Terminei de baixar as calças, me agachei e caguei no chão. Um ato impensado, atos finos, finíssimos. Limpei o rabo e saí nas carreras. Sentei no meu lugar e fiquei aguardando. Não precisei aguardar muito, a merda fedeu tanto que a primeira pessoa que entrou lá já comunicou a faxineira oficial, que deu só uma olhadinha e já foi na sala do chefe, que não esperou um segundo e foi verificar, que não esperou muito e foi pra sua sala e em menos de um minuto estávamos todos convocados pra uma reunião geral. - Quero saber quem fez aquilo lá. Desse jeito, direto ao ponto. O silêncio da turma e a troca de olhares foi hilário. E eu prendendo a respiração pra não rir, me cagando (ops!) de medo pra não ficar vermelho. - Bom, ninguém está autorizado a sair daqui da empresa antes que o autor se manifeste. Voltou indignado pra sua sala. Juro, nunca vi ele tão nervoso, perdeu a pose legal, chegava a tremer as mãos e os lábios. Entrei no banheiro e rachei o bico de dar risada sozinho, ri uns cinco minutos e voltei pra minhas atividades. Claro que aquela ameaça de prisão era um blefe, claro que ele não poderia fazer nada e pelo que me consta, não existe DNA de cagalhão. O ocorrido, além de ser uma das melhores intervenções visuais que lembro de ter feito, virou um mito dentro do meu trampo. Caralho, quem foi que fez aquilo? Muitos desconfiavam de mim, mas fui bom em disfarçar e só fiz alimentar o mito. O mistério porém sofreu um abalo quando eu imprimi o relato do ataque em que quebraram meu nariz pra mostrar ao legendário estagiário Ramonera. Meu nariz quebrado era outro enigma insolúvel, a cada pergunta que me faziam eu respondia com uma história mirabolante. Ramonera acabou de ler e virou-se pra mim. - Tá Ari, agora não tem como negar, se tú fez isso que tá escrito aqui então foi tú quem cagou no chão naquele dia. - Nada cara, não tenho nada a ver com aquilo. - Não tem mesmo? Você tu te garante? - Claro! - Então tá, queria só ver. Fui eu. E vou agora lá confessar. - Confessar? Você tá louco??? É demissão na certa! - Pois olha então. Levantou-se e saiu em direção da sala da chefia. Que ele era louco eu não tinha dúvidas, do contrario não criaria um fã clube desse inconseqüente. E justamente por se tratar de um inconseqüente que com certeza assumiria mesmo e como eu o tinha em alto estima corri e consegui alcançá-lo a dois metros da porta do belzebú. - Tá bom sua bicha, fui eu! - Arrá seu monstro! Desconfiei desde o princípio. Na saída foi comigo pagar três cervejas e relembrar o ocorrido e saber dos detalhes da Operação Cocô no Chão. No meio da conversa citei o nosso plano de idolatrar o consertador de geladeira e de nossa dificuldade de definir um roteiro pra ação. - Rapaz, não entendo essa dificuldade. Não é pra idolatrar o cara como se fosse um ídolo pop? - Sim, mas como? - Simples, a gente pega a máquina fotográfica digital lá do trampo, fotografa ele e depois faz uns pôsteres, camisetas e talz. - Massa, eu não tinha pensado nisso antes. - Hehehe, claro! Você não é a lenda como eu! Ele mesmo, do alto de sua cara de pau, se encarregou da tarefa. Passou o migué de que era estagiário do Sebrae e que estava fazendo uma pesquisa sobre pequenas e promissoras pesquisas. Deu uma disfarçada boa, fotografando as instalações e, como ele mesmo diz, no surgilo, fotografou o dono da oficina. No outro dia estávamos com as imagens no micro do trampo e editando o material. Os cartazes a gente imprimiu na firma mesmo. As camisetas foram um pouco mais difíceis, mas era fundamentais, fomos obrigados a fazer a parada mais mal feita do ano, imprimimos as fotos, colocamos dentro de sacos plásticos e grampeamos nas camisetas. Tosqueira total. Pro negócio ficar dez mesmo teríamos que ter uma galera participando, uma verdadeira procissão, mas como não somos nenhuma mega organização terrorista, tivemos que nos contentar com os poucos gatos pingados que tínhamos a disposição, os Delinqüentes de sempre mais umas minas, Marília namorada do Vinícius e duas primas do Ramonera. Sábado, às sete da manhã nos encontramos todos no Terminal Campina Siqueira. Os novatos estavam todos meio confusos, sem saber ao certo que faríamos. As primas do Ramonera eram as mais perdidas. - Vocês querem que a gente peça autógrafos pro cara? - Exato, pode simular a maior tietagem, façam de conta que ele é, por exemplo, o Thiago Lacerda ou então um cantor qualquer que esteja bombando. - A gente podia gritar feito umas histéricas quando víssemos ele. - Perfeito, perfeito! Captaram a idéia. Quando chegamos no local a oficina ainda estava fechada. Esperamos pacientemente, sem esconder uma certa dose de tensão, até que uns barulhos no interior do prédio indicavam que a loja seria aberta. Pelo que analisamos o dono morava numa casa nos fundos do terreno, o que foi ótimo, pois o cara não saberia a surpresa que o aguardaria. Oito e meia da manhã a cortina foi erguida. A cara de espanto que o rapaz fez na hora que levantou a cortina quase nos levou às gargalhadas, foi difícil manter a postura. Marília se juntou às primas do Ramonera e quando elas viram o consertador de geladeiras e reconheceram que era ele mesmo, a lenda, o mito, que estava estampado em suas camisetas começaram a dar aqueles gritos histéricos de fãs alucinadas. - Gaaaaaato, liiiindo!!! - Gato, bonito, lindo e gostosão! Gato, bonito, lindo e gostosão! A vítima simplesmente não sabia o que dizer e o que fazer. - O que está aconteçendo aqui? Sergio fazia o papel de segurança pessoal do ídolo, as gurias tentavam agarrá-lo enquanto Sergio às continha. Com gestos até meio violentos e uma cara de mal hilária. Eu, Marmita, Ramonera e Jean o reverenciava-mos como se tratasse de uma divindade Hindú ou sei lá o quê. Eu, mais especificamente, estava escrotíssimo com o curativo devido ao nariz quebrado na surra do último ataque. Enquanto fazíamos isso entoávamos a música O meu refrigerador não funciona dos Mutantes, como se fosse um mantra. A Gritaria, A Algazarra & A Balbúrdia eram tão grandes, ou no mínimo tão Sem Noção & Esquisitas, que imediatamente começou a chamar a atenção dos transeuntes, que paravam, davam uma olhada e seguiam suas rotinas sem entender bulhufas do que tinham visto. Alguns ficaram assistindo. Fábio & Vinícius tinha previsto isso e deram uma de tradutores, foram explicando pro povo o motivo daquela palhaçada toda. - As pessoas idolatram artistas que na verdade pouco ou nada acrescentam a nossas vidas. A arte na verdade não é uma profissão. Não existe o artista. Artistas somos todos nós e a arte faz parte de nossas vidas. Quer artista maior do que este rapaz que conserta geladeiras. Gente, se eu ficar sem ouvir o disco novo do Djavam dada de sério que acontecerá, mas se eu ficar sem geladeira minha comida estragará. E comida podre, vocês sabem bem, fede pacas e faz mal. Dá uma diarréia danada. Esse discurso todo era proferido enquanto fazíamos nossas reverências. As meninas já estavam na fase de pedir autógrafos. E o cara se prestou, deu autógrafos mesmo e a essas alturas do campeonato já estava curtindo a viagem, seu momento de celebridade. Um velhinha na janela da casa ao lado batia palmas animada e dava muitas risadas. O clima meio que ficou estranho quando apareceu o primeiro cliente do dia. O dono da oficina ficou meio constrangido, mas Fábio & Vinícius repetiram seu discurso e entregaram uns panfletinhos anti-artistas e anti-idolatria ao cidadão. Deram também uns pra velhinha animada da casa ao lado. Por fim acabou tudo na maior confraternização. O idolatrado pediu pra esposa dele preparar café e nos ofereceu uns biscoitos. - Juro que nunca imaginei que um dia uma coisa dessas pudesse me acontecer. Vocês são uns malucos mesmo. - Nada tio, o senhor merece. Saímos de lá com uns cartões de visita da oficina, uns calendários com imagens de Orixás e sem as camisetas e os cartazes, que ficaram com os filhinhos de técnico, que fizeram a maior festa durante nossa apresentação e ficaram se divertindo com os suvenires. A gente sempre aprende alguma coisa em nossos ataques e dessa vez ficou uma máxima que não imaginávamos quando decidimos fazer aquilo. Cazuza estava errado, as mães não tem nada a ver com isso, na verdade só as crianças são felizes. A Culpa é das Crianças (psicogeógrafos sem noção do Sitio Cercado) - (ataque cinqüenta e três) O termo psicogeografia foi cunhado pelos situacionistas no final dos anos 50 no contexto daquilo que eles chamavam de Urbanismo Unitário. Para fazerem seus levantamentos psicogográficos os situacionistas praticavam a deriva, que nada mais é do que andar a esmo, seu uma rota definida, escolhendo os caminhos que achar mais agradáveis. Depois se faz um mapa com as rotas que foram adotadas. Apresentei essa teoria maluca pro pessoal do Sagrado Muquifo do Sítio Cercado e decidimos estudar melhor nosso bairro. Fizemos a nossa própria interpretação das idéias dos situacionistas e traçamos um plano. O plano era pegar um mapa do bairro e diariamente ir riscando os trajetos que fazíamos, de casa até o trabalho ou escola e depois a volta, de casa até o mercadinho que nos vende fiado, se casa até o campo de futebol e por aí vai. Fizemos isso durante aproximadamente um mês e observamos os padrões que começaram a se formaá. Foi legal, pois passamos a descobrir o quanto a cidade nos bitola, o quanto somos como um trem limitado a seus trilhos. Acredite: existe uma cidade inteira, Oculta & Maravilhosa, esperando pelas pegadas de seus sapatos. Descobrimos na Psicogeografia uma das maneiras de se reagir a essa bitolação. Como diria Luther Blisset, esta é uma forma de foder com o guarde de trânsito invisível que regula nossos passos. Tá certo, tem muita gente que fala, talvez até com uma boa dose de razão, que só nos embrenhamos nesse jogo absurdo por pura falta de grana pra pagar o buzum até o centro e freqüentar lugares mais convencionais. Pode ser, mas que descobrimos coisas legais, isso ninguém poderá negar. Cada um de nós saia andando à deriva pelas ruas, sem um roteiro pré-definido e sem saber de antemão para onde irá. Quando chegávamos numa esquina ou numa bifurcação qualquer, escolhíamos o caminho que achávamos mais agradável por um motivo ou outro, ninguém comentou com ninguém qual que era seu critério de escolha. Tanto faz a razão, pode ser uma casa que achou bonita, uma árvore que te chamou a atenção ou uma concentração de pessoas, tanto faz. Andamos bastante, queimamos altas solas de sapato, ou tênis, como foi a maioria dos casos e anotamos as ruas e depois pegamos um mapa e traçamos todos os trajeto que você fizemos, com cores diferentes pra facilitar a descoberta do autor. Anotamos com um asterisco os pontos onde nos sentimos melhor ou achamos mais bonito e interessante. Refizemos esse exercício diversas vezes, sempre alterando o ponto inicial da jornada e sempre marcando no mapa o trajeto. Depois comparamos os resultados tentando enxergar padrões. Aconteceram coisas curiosas, teve locais que mais de uma pessoa marcou com um asterisco. Chegamos à conclusão de que sem a menos sombra de dúvidas, tratavam-se de pontos de poder. Aos poucos descobrimos o que falei a pouco, que existe um outro bairro dentro de nosso próprio e nem tão velho, mas conhecido bairro. E aos poucos, recuperamos a sensação de ir e vir sendo senhor de seus próprios passos. Sérgio gostou tanto da coisa que até inventou até um jogo derivado de nossas derivas. Catalogou todas aquelas casas que considerou "simpáticas". Casas que resistiram às padronizações ou através de um jardim, do arranjo arquitetônico, da pintura ou da presença constante de crianças brincando ou pessoas conversando. - Focos de vida, de espontaneidade. Depois tentou conhecer os moradores dessas casas. Marcou essas localidades no mapa e tentou relacioná-las aos pontos de poder, previamente identificados por todos. Começaram então a surgir estranhas combinações, arbitrárias, eu sei, mas nem por isso menos intrigantes e maravilhosas. Por fim bolou um plano quase utópico: colocar os moradores em contato uns com os outros. - Arguma relação, por mais desconhecida que seja, eles devem ter uns com os outros. Outra curiosidade de nossas derivas acabou inspirando mais um plano de ataque. De seis pessoas, quatro apontaram uma árvore enorme e bonita como ponto de concentração de poder. Fomos ontem checá-la e descobrimos algo que não tínhamos notado em nossas derivas: ela fica ao lado de um depósito de madeira, mas simplesmente não tínhamos nos ligado do depósito nas derivas, nenhum dos quatro. Muito estranhos, como somos uns palhaços paranóicos interpretamos o ocorrido como um sinal. Um sinal que precisávamos fazer alguma coisa com relação àquilo. A árvore em questão é uma das (se não for a) árvore mais alta e frondosa do bairro. E fica ao lado de um depósito de árvores mortas. Sacou a ironia? Pois bem, bolamos então um ataque de Terrorismo Poético, enfeitaremos a árvore como se fosse de natal com motivos ecológicos. - Cara, que massa, podemos pendurar uns cartõezinhos com umas frase ecoloógicas. - Sim, e terminar tudo com um grande show de fogos de artifício! A noite em que estávamos finalizando o plano coincidiu com a visita do Jubyleu ao muquifo. Fazia uma cara que ele queria participar de alguma ação, mas como o resto do pessoal não conhecia o cara direito, era sempre barrado. Nessa noite sabatinamos o rapaz e ele acabou sendo aceito, apesar de ser meio a contragosto de uns e de outros. Além do Ramonera, teríamos mais um reforço. Marcamos pra madrugada de sábado. Dez e meia da noite e eis que alguém bate à porta, fui checar e vi umas das cenas mais inusitadas de minha biografia: Jubyleu com um bebê no colo. Quase não consegui fazer a perguntas, tantas que eram as gargalhadas. - Que porra é isso, sua ratazana? - Ué, um bebê, trouxe pra sacrificá-lo. - Sacrificá-lo, você bebeu?? Entrou, desenrolou o pano e revelou a verdade, tratava-se de um boneco. - Fiquei pensando naquela proposta de vocês de provocarmos um pequenos incendio no depósito. Não achei uma boa, meio palha. A gente podia fazer diferente. A gente podia assar esse bebÊ. - O quê??? Assar o bebê? Hahahahaha!!!!!!!! Nossa, pareceu que o gás do riso invadiu o muquifo, a galera rolava no chão de tanto rir. Ramonera, que já tava no quarto copo de vinho suave chegava a chorar de rir. A idéia foi aprovada no ato. O entusiasmo era tanto que mal conseguimos esperar pela madrugada, meia noite e meia já estávamos indo ao local do crime. No entanto, damos um azar lazarento, tinha um casal de namorados na casa no outro lado da rua, em frente à árvore. Tivemos que esperar até quase três horas da matina. Quando o casal deu o beijo de despedida quase gritamos de euforia. - Bóra macacadaaaaa!!! E parecíamos mesmo um bando de macacos subindo naquela árvore. As tarefas foram bem divididas. Marmita, o Mestre das Gambiarras ficou com a missão de entrar no depósito e conseguir fazer uma extensão pra trazer a energia que iluminaria as lâmpadas. Fábio instalaria os fogos no topo da árvore. Jubyleu seria o churrasqueiro de bebês. Sérgio penduraria os cartões nos galhos, enquanto eu, Ramonera, Jean & Vinicius estenderíamos as lâmpadas de modo a formarem as frases. Jubyleu foi o que terminou antes. Deixou o bebê espetado e a churrasqueira armada, só esperando o final dos trabalhos pra acender o braseiro, o que por uma questão de segurança, ficou pra ser feito por último. Só que em vez de nos ajudar, o viado se instalou num galho Seguro & Confortável e ficou cheirando benzeno. Maldita Ratazana Junkie! - Vem nos ajudar seu ingrato! - Já vou, deixa só eu turbinar meus neurônios. Não foi nada fácil estender as lâmpadas, no escuro é bem mais foda decidir se um galho agüenta o peso ou não, a tarefa exige um concentração absoluta. Apesar da madrugada gelada eu suava a cântaros. Minha concentração foi interrompida pelo estalo de um galho quebrando: Ramonera, que ainda tava bêbado, simplesmente pegou no sono e começou a cair de onde estava. Se não fosse Jean, que estava pertinho, o piá teria caio de uma altura de uns cinco metros acrescentando mais um acidente pro nosso currículo. Jean segurou o mané pelas calças, que começaram a arriar, arriar, até que rasgaram, revelando a cueca mais ridícula que já vi até hoje. Por sorte Ramonera conseguiu se salvar pendurando-se num galho que ficava logo a baixo. O cara levou um susto tão grande que ficou o resto do tempo abraçado naquele galho que nem um náufrago agarrado a última tábua que sobrou do navio afundado. Chapado de benzeno Jubyleu começou a rir histericamente. Jean, me cutucou. - Vá você, que tem mais intimidade. - Jubyleu seu porrinha, quer parar de rir seu merda???? Nada, o cara não conseguia nem falar, só rir. Fábio estava visivelmente indignado com o cara, lá do topo da árvore olhava pros lados nervosamente, até lá pelas tantas soltou o alarme. - Fiquem quietos que tá vindo gente lá na esquina!!! Deu um assobio de alerta pro Marmita que estava dentro do depósito e cada um fez o possível pra ficar quieto, menos Juby, que ria feito uma galinha esganiçada (galinhas esganiçadas riem? Por hora vamos combinar que sim). Era um casal, com uma criança no colo e outra conduzida pela mão. Quando eles passaram em baixo da árvore o pessoal estava com a respiração suspensa olhando preocupadamente pro Juby, que tapava a boca pras risadas não escaparem. Porém, quando eles estavam a uns dez metros de distência o paunocú desatou-se a rir de novo. O senhor com a criança no colo parou, voltou uns paços, escutou um pouco e depois continuou. - Viu seu merda? E se ele se ligou de alguma coisa? - Calma, ele não viu nada. - Mas vamos logo com essa merda. Marmita pulou o muro segurando dois fios. - O que aconteceu? - Passou gente e essa Jubyleu quase ferra com tudo, mas e aí? Tá pronto? Beleza? - Beleza, é só emendar esses dois fios aí na rede das lâmpadas. Imediatamente fizemos a emenda. Fábio já tinha armando todo o esquema dos rojões e esticado o pavio até em baixo, no troco da árvore. Sérgio também já tinha pendurado todos os seus cartões. Estávamos chegando ao clímax, a hora do espetáculo, meu coração estava acelerado. Fábio chegou tudo e deu sinal. - Agora!! Na hora em que tacou fogo no pavio Jubyleu tacou fogo na churrasqueira de bebês e o Marmita acendeu as lâmpadas. Um espetáculo! Uma beleza! O pavio foi queimando, queimando, até que o céu do Sitio Cercado. Efeitos pirofágicos clandestinos na madrugada. Na árvore as lâmpadas formavam a seguinte frase: ARVORES MORTAS NÃO VÃO AO PARAÍSO. Nos cartões Sérgio escreveu mensagens atribuídas à própria árvore, onde ela lamentava a exposição das vísceras de suas colegas mortas. Estávamos todos emocionados esperando pelo Juby quando Ramonera veio com um balde de água fria. - Ei! Vocês não estão ouvindo esse apito - Apito? Que apito? Puta que o pariu! Tratava-se do cara que fica de moto fazendo ronda no bairro, simplesmente tínhamos ignorado essa possibilidade. - Fuja locoooôô!!!! - Jubyyyy, sai fora daí logo seu merda!!! Ainda estávamos correndo e ainda não tínhamos achado um canto pra se esconder quando ouvimos as sirenes da polícia. Nossa carrera foi atrapalhada pelas risadas, o ramonera correndo só de cuecas de astronauta era hilário, isso sem contar que o piá corre como quem tá com um pau enfiado no cpu. Quando encontramos um muro baixo com um matagal do outro lado pulamos todos. Caímos no meio de um lixão fedido, mas ficamos ali mesmo, pois além de seguro, dava pra enxergar a árvore. - Caralho! E o Jubyleu, onde estrá? A polícia apagou nossas luzes e entrou no armazém. Eu estava gelado de medo, se o Juby caísse provavelmente estaríamos todos fudidos. Ficaram uns quinze minutos la dentro depois foram embora. A gente quase nunca vê os efeitos de nossas ações, mas essa deu pra ver e foi massa. Vários vizinhos acordaram e foram lá ver o show. Sacaneamos legal os donos do depósito de madeira. Esperamos o Juby por quase uma hora e fomos cabisbaixos pro muquifo. Chegando lá a surpresa, o verme estava nos esperando, são e salvo. - Ô seu merda, quer nos matar de preocupação, o que houve? - Sabem porque me atrasei? Por causa daquela criança, como falo sempre e vocês não acreditam: a culpa é das crianças. É talvez ele tenha razão: a culpa é das crianças. Os Delinqüentes Juvenis No Mundo Da Imagina A Ação - (ataque cinqüenta e quatro) Sérgio é uma cara que quase sempre me surpreende. Aliás, falou muito pouco sobre ele nos relatos, no entanto ele é mais do que aparece aqui. Mais para melhor & mais para pior. Mas tudo bem, estou falando disso pra contar de sua última surpresa. Estava ele no terminal do Boqueirão (ele tem o curioso costume de freqüentar terminais de ônibus e rodoviárias pra curtir as pessoas em trânsito) quando prestou atenção numa mulher com uma filha de mais ou menos uns quatro anos na frente de uma loja de presentes. Inicialmente a criança encantou-se com todos aqueles brinquedos num só lugar (palavras dele). Os olhos da menininha brilhavam de fascinação (palavras dele, tô falando). Porém, após fazer algumas perguntas e alguns pedidos a ficar triste, molhar os olhos até desatar-se num choro Triste & Melancólico: sua mãe não tinha dinheiro pra comprar nada. Só que foi a Longa & Pacienciosa explicação dada pela mãe duranga que comoveu nosso herói pós-romântico metido a poeta e artista plástico chamado Sérgio Augusto. Comoveu tanto que ele decidiu embarcar no buzum do bairro Osternack e seguir as duas pra ver onde moravam. Era uma casa de madeira, humilde, mas com um belo jardim na frente. Como ele é negro como as duas, decidiu chegar num boteco próximo e puxar assunto com uns bebuns alegando que era um parente das duas, que fazia muitos anos que não aparecia, que queria fazer uma visita surpresa e estava ali pra criar coragem. No meio da conversa levantou a ficha completa da mulher. Era uma mãe solteira desempregada. Voltou pra Sagrado Muquifo do Sitio Cercado com estranhas idéias na cabeça. - Pessoal, descobri um fim praquelas latas de tinta cor de rosa que ganhei do tio do Thársis - Que latas de tinta? ¿ fazia tanto tempo que eu nem lembrava. - Aquelas tintas que ele me deu depois que o tio fechou a loja. - Ah! Só, tô ligado. E o que tú tens em mente? Depois de me explicar em detalhes o que tinha visto, fez um mistério danado, mas quando o resto da piazada chegou começou a falar de seus planos concretos de intervenção inusitada. - Fala seu monstro, que porra de ataque você está planejando? Então nos contou pacientemente a história das duas e seu plano. A idéia era invadir a casa das duas e reformar por completo o quarto da menininha. Fazer a mais bela surpresa possível pra uma menininha pobre. - Hakim Bey falou, faça algo que uma criança se lembre para o resto da sua vida. - Caraca, que idéia massa. Meio gay, mas massa. - É, dá o cú pro Hakim Bey de uma vez. - Terrorismo Poético na sua essência mais Pura & Bela & Maravilhosa. - Pois bem, o que e como faremos? - Relaxem, fiz o levantamento completo e já tenho um plano de invasão, só preciso que vocês me ajudem a confeccionar todo o material necessário ¿ disse Sérgio, todo cheio de si. Segundo ele, as duas iam todo fim de semana pra Piraquara, na casa da mãe da mulher, só voltavam domingo à tardinha. A casa era de madeira e não teríamos dificuldades em entrar pelo telhado. Parecia um bom plano. Fazia tempo que eu não via todo povo tão envolvido num projeto. Parecia que todos conheciam a menina. Parecia que a menina fazia parte de nossas vidas, de um certo modo fazia mesmo. Foi bonito de ver, a tigrada se mexendo mesmo. Marmita, do alto de seu trono de Rei das Gambiarras, se encarregou de um empreendimento fantástico: construiu uma casinha de bonecas. Altas casinhas, dois andares, escada de acesso ao segundo piso e comprou uns móveis de brinquedo nas Casas China. Eu tive uma péssima idéia, aproveitar que o quarto ficaria cor-de-rosa e montar um unicórnio que seria a Ucristo. Penei pra conseguir um cavalinho, mas quando pintei ele de rosa e colei o chifre, ficou responsa. Sérgio preparou uns quadros pra por na parede e na sexta-feira véspera do ataque, estávamos com tudo em cima. Marcamos a invasão pra madrugada de sábado. Chegando no local ajudamos Vinícius a subir em cima de uma árvore no quintal, munido daquelas canetas que tem um raio laser vermelho. Como ele estava com o braço quebrado desde o ataque do bingo, seria mais útil ali, de sentinela. Se alguma coisa desse errado ele acenderia o laser e um pontinho na parede do quarto seria sinal: deu merda. Jean subiu no telhado, tirou três telhas, entrou na casa e soltou o trinco da porta da cozinha. Foi rápido e fácil, em cinco minutos estávamos no quarto começando a pintura. Eu, Fábio & Jean pintamos a parede, Sérgio foi pregando os quadros. Inclusive ele deixou lá um dos quadros que colocamos à venda na época em que a imobiliária queria nos despejar de nossa antiga kitnete. Um belo fim para aquele quadro. Marmita se encarregou da instalação da casinha de bonecas. Deu trampo por que ele fez uma instalação elétrica, umas pilhas que alimentavam as lâmpadas e até um abajur minúsculo. Ficou massa meeesmo. A pintura acabamos logo, pois o quarto era muito pequeno. Deixamos uns gibis, três livros de histórinhas e mais uns brinquedos que o Jean conseguiu doados lá no bairro no dia em que saiu disfarçado de assistente social. Não era muita coisa, mas era de coração. Aliás o quarto era tão pequeno que não foi com certa dificuldade que fizemos tudo sem derrubar o guarda roupas podre de velho e fazer um puta barulho bandeiroso. Apesar de todo o levantamento que Sérgio tinha feito, apesar de sabermos que não tinha ninguém em casa, estávamos nervosos. Estávamos ajudando Marmita a colocar os móveis dentro da casinha quando vimos na parede o sinal de alerta de Vinícius. Meu coração gelou. Corri pra janela e vi que tinham três caras parados na frente da casa. E o pior, estavam apontando pra casa. Fiz um sinal pra galera não fazer barulho. Sérgio se deitou no chão e ficou espiando por uma fresta na madeira da parede. A luzinha de alerta piscava freneticamente. O coitado estava pirando com o braço engessado e sem poder fazer nada em cima daquela árvore. Sérgio me cutucou e cochichou. - Ari, vou espiar pelo lado de fora pra escutar melhor. - Não cara, fica aí. - Não dá nada, eu fico na lateral da casa. Na hora em que ele saiu e que voltei a espiar quase tive um troço. Os caras estavam pulando o muro. Aí pensei: fodeo!! Dois deles sentaram na varandinha de entrada e um deles cruzou a janela onde estava e falou para os outros: - Vô entrar na baia e chutar a TV, tá ligado? Puta que o pariu! Mas puta que o pariu nem foi tanto isso. Puta que o pariu foi que o Sérgio viajou. O lóqui saiu no tapa com o cara. - Caralho! Caralho! Caralho! ¿ era só o que Jean & Fábio conseguiam dizer. Marmita estava encolhido no canto do quarto, parecia que ele ia se esconder na casinha de bonecas (tamanho pra tal façanha ele tem). Eu não sabia nem o que pensar, quanto mais o que fazer. Foi Jean que reagiu. - Bóra piazada! Vamo lá senão aquela bicha vai apanhar!!! Quando chegamos o cara já tinha se levantado do tombo por causa da porrada inesperada desferida pelo Sérgio e estava pra cima na moral. - Eu só ia mijar seu filho da puta! Eu só ia mijar!! E o viado quieto, só se defendendo. Aquele brio todo dele de partir pra porrada foi tipo que uma Zona de Macheza Temporária. Instantânea & Infinitezimal, acrescenta-se. E nós que pagamos a conta. Quando nos viram, os outros dois se levantaram e notei que estavam cheirando cola ou algo parecido. Pensaram que fossemos os donos da casa, - Nós não tamo aqui roubando, porra! O mais baixinho dos dois parecia pirado, noiado total. - E quer saber? Pois vamos roubar então, vamos botar pra quebrar nessa porra!! Deu um soco na janela e quebrou o vidro. Não teve jeito, mandamos nossos respectivos princípios pacíficos à puta que o pariu e partimos pra pancadaria. Pra tú ver como é que são as coisas, defendemos a casa que estávamos invadindo. Quer dizer, na verdade não tinha nenhum heroísmo nisso, na verdade queríamos nos livrar deles pra fugir dali o quanto antes, pois quebraram uma vidraça e isso não tinha, de modo algum, como dar dar certo. Outra coisa. Fomos covardes. Estávamos em quatro sóbrios e eles em três chapados. Teve até briga de faca. O que foi mijar puxou um canivete e Jean puxou o seu. Eu pessoalmente acho briga de canivete uma coisa de uma bichiçe só. Fábio é mestre, tenho que admitir. Só ele nocauteou os dois enquanto Jean brincava de zorro com o outro. Fiquei na coordenação técnica da coisa. Tipo avisando: olha as costas! chuta por baixo!! E foi o cara do canivete que deu problema. Fábio & Jean partiram pra cima e estavam brabos. - Vem Ari! Vem Ari! Acontece que na hora em que fui dar um reforço pros dois o mais baixinho, o TrincadoBoy levantou-se e me deu A gravata. O cara tava macho, eu já tava quase sufocado quando Fábio deu uma bifa na nuca dele e ele aliviou a pressão, deixando que eu escapasse. O clima pesou, a coisa estava saindo do controle quando fomos salvos pelo pior anjo da guarda do lado de cá da galáxia. A sirene da polícia. De fé mesmo, aquele som é uma injeção de adrenalina direto na veia do pescoço. Cura qualquer dor no corpo ou chapação. Nessa hora aquele fuja locoooôôô ressoa lá no fundo da alma e atinge o inominável. Ninguém nem viu pra que lado saiu correndo, mas saiu. Corri umas dez quadras e me joguei num arbusto pro famoso Pare & Pense. Fiquei naquela uma cara, até que me liguei do Vinicius em cima da árvore, o cara não conseguiria descer sozinho e me liguei do Marmita. Onde porra do caralho se socou o Marmita? Dei mais um tempo e fui pro tradicional local combinado caso der merda. A piazada já tava toda lá. E todo mundo perguntando pelos dois. Cagada nossas. Consciências pesadas. Neguinho pensando no pior. Só que os viados nos sacanearam, chegaram por trás do muro onde estávamos escorados e nos deram um puta susto da porra. - Mão na cabeça vagabundo!!!! - Ô seus pau no cús! Onde é que vocês estavam?? Marmita rachava o bico de dar risada. - Vocês parece que não pensam! Saem na pancadaria, fogem da polícia e deixam todo o material pra trás? Tão afim de um flagrante? Me agradeçam, véio, me agradeçam! O cara tinha razão. Enquanto descíamos a lenha nos Delinqüentes do Mal ele tinha limpado tudo. Fechado tudo e não deixado nenhuma pista. Depois foi ficar com o Vinicius e os dois flagraram toda a batida policial. - Eles olharam tudo, checaram o vidro quebrado, viram que não tinha ninguém em casa e nenhum sinal de arrombamento e vazaram. - Caraaaaalho, que massa! E amanhã quando as duas chegarem em casa? - Putz! Vão ver a vidraça quebrada. Rizadas, gargalhadas e o resto na noite zuando em baladas Malucas & Contestáveis. É nessas horas que a gente se sente livre de verdade e que a vida vale a pena ser vivida. Fnord A Árvore de Quentinhas & o Coro Desafinado dos Contentes - (ataque cinqüenta e cinco) Quem deu a idéia foi alguém do Orkut que agora não lembro o nome, a questão é que o efeito em minha mente Demente & Inconseqüente foi devastador. Uma árvore de pães, atacada pelos miseráveis. Parece que originalmente tratava-se de uma performanca de vídeo. Não import, estava indo pro Sagrado Muquifo do sitio Cercado com o Marmita e contei a ele da viagem, depois de vários minutos de risadas e viajadas na maionese a idéia acabou sendo Distorcida & Transistorizada. - Ari, achei bom o plano, só que acho que com pães ficaria muito palha. - E o que tú sugere então ¿ retrucou Jean - Uma árvore de quentinhas. - Quentinhas? Como assim?? - Sim! Marmitas!! - Opa! O que é que eu tenho a ver com isso ¿ depois do último ataque Marmita tá mais participativo no planejamento. - Cala a boca seu merda, tô falando de Marmitas com comida - Sério? Mas e daí? Não tô entendendo porra nenhuma. - Eu te explico. Basicamente tratava-se de um plano altamente escroto, uma puta sacanagem com donos de restaurante. O que eu tinha imaginado era escolhermos uma árvore estratégica, que ficasse na frente de um restaurante Chique & Caro e pendurarmos uma porrada de marmitas. Depois era só avisar os mendigos e o fuzuê estaria armado. - Ari, a parada é legal, não quero te decepcionar, mas acho que não vai dar certo. Como é que a gente vai fazer pra pendurar as marmitas sem que o pessoal do restaurante se ligue do que estaríamos fazendo. - Arrá!! Você não é tão esperto quanto aparenta! - Porquê, seu cuzão? - Estás esquecendo de nossos uniformes falsos de funcionários da prefeitura. É só simularmos que estamos cuidando da poda árvore. - Maaaassa! O pior é que tú tem razão. Dá pra fazer mesmo. Inclusive posso pedir pra minha vó preparar as marmitas. - E será que ela topa? - Com certeza! Quer dizer...isso se a gente pagar o material - Pô, que foda. A merda é que a gente ainda não destruiu o capitalismo. - É verdade... Porém, chegando no Muquifo contei tudo pro resto da piazada e novas dificuldades apareceram. Ai, ai, como é dura a vida de um Delinqüente! Fábio & Vinícius questionaram. - Acho que chamar os mendigos vai ser complicado. - Também acho, os caras deverão estar por perto pra chegar no tempo certo. Não temos todo essa logística e acho arriscado demais confiar na sorte e no improviso. Aquilo foi um balde de água fria nas minhas intenções. E era a segunda vez, o pessoal do Orkut também não concordou em meter mendigos no meio. Porém, depois de uma cagada de quarenta minutos que empestou o banheiro por outros quarenta, Jean voltou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. - Ari, sorria! Descobri como fazer. - Como? - Nós mesmos podemos ser os mendigos. - Graaande Jeanzinho!!!!!!! Para não corrermos riscos de sermos surpreendidos Vinicius conseguiu convencer sua namorada, Marília, a participar da ação. Marília é Campeã Mundial em Imitação de Ataques Epiléticos. É só pedir a ela que ela já pergunta: - Com baba ou sem baba? Sua missão seria ter um piripaque escandaloso dentro do restaurante, pra desviar a atenção dos garis podadores de árvore. Só que as dificuldades não paravam por aí. E a grana pra comprar o rango que iria dentro das marmitas? Estamos numa zica tão grande que por qualquer cinco pilas já temos que recorrer ao FMI. Mas como tudo se ajeita, Jean me ligou no trampo quinta-feira passada e marcou de cobrarmos pedágio perto da PUC, pois nessa época os calouros malas estão em polvorosa. Não foi lá um espetáculo, mas a parada rendeu dezessete mangos. Com a segurança do financiamento garantido fomos negociar com dona Jurema, vó do Marmita. Eu vou morrer repetindo, Dona Jurema é uma grande pessoa. E nunca é demais repetir que ela participou de um de nossos Teatros Secretos. Contamos o plano e ela teve que sentar de tanto que ria. - Ai, ai, gurizada...vocês me matam. - A gente gosta muito da senhora. - Tá bom...eu sei, gostam dos galhos que eu quebro, não é mesmo? E o que querem dessa vez afinal? Deixa eu adivinhar, querem que eu cozinhe a comida. - Taí vó, depois que eu digo que a senhora é a melhor vó da galáxia, a piazada não acredita. - E quem vai comprar as coisas? - Aqui a grana, ó! A senhora só tem que fazer a lista de material. E aí? Em menos de uma hora já estávamos no sacolão comprando legumes. Pimentão, abobrinha, batata, cebola, pepino, fizemos um rancho responsa. Outros materiais compramos no Atacadão do Boqueirão e a carne Dona Jurema mesmo comprou no açougue perto de onde mora. O resto preparamos no Muquifo mesmo. E por resto entenda-se os uniformes de mendigos. Porque mendigo que não cheira a pinga e mijo seco não é mendigo. Selecionamos umas roupas velhas e passamos cinco dias mijando em cima delas e depois secando. Quando chegou o sábado, dia da ação, elas já estavam espetacularmente perfumadas. Fui trampar e onze e pouco da manhã Jean me liga dizendo que estava tudo em cima. Fui correndo pra Santa Felicidade, que é um bairro aqui de Curitiba famoso por seus restaurantes chiques e o pessoal já tava todo lá me esperando. Vinícius, ainda engessado, não poderia participar ativamente, então entrou com Marília num restaurante pra fazer o desbaratinamento combinado. Logo chegaram os garis Sérgio e Marmita. Eu, Fábio & Jean seríamos os mendigos. Acompanhamos tudo de longe. Quando os garis chegaram perto da árvores Marília caiu no chão, na entrada do restaurante, tendo um terrível ataque epiléptico. Ainda bem que eu não estava lá, não conseguiria deixar de cair na gargalhada ao ver ela se estrebuchando toda e babando feito um boi. O Garis foram rápidos no gatilho. Marmita acho que é descendente de macaco ou então tem um gene de australopiteco que resistiu a milênios de evolução humana. Tava distraído observando tudo quando Jean me deu um cascudo. - Bóra Ari, veste essa porra de roupa de uma vez e toma essa pinga. - Tá, mas nós vamos beber mesmo? De verdade? - Ué? O Roberto De Niro não engordou não sei quantos quilos pra fazer o Al Capone? - É... - Pois então! Mas relaxa, faz uns três gargarejos que eu acho que tá bom Como eu tinha que voltar pro trampo resolvi ficar no gargarejo mesmo, mas na hora mandei tudo às favas e dei três belos talagaços, o suficiente pra ficar frasqueado. O piás entornaram legal. Jean deu u gole tão animal que chegaram correr lágrimas. Os garias desceram da árvore e sairam a passos largos do local do crime. Tudo indicava que a primeira parte da operação fora bem sucedida. As marmitas brilhavam no sol e quando chegamos lá algumas pessoas já estavam observando a inusitada árvore. Marilia a aparente já estava recuperada do ataque epiléptico e o casal conversava com alguém do restaurante enquanto observavam as estranhas marmitas. - Foram os garis que deixaram aquilo lá? - Não sei, sinceramente não sei, estava ajudando minha namorada e nda vi. Subimos rapidamente a árvore. Jean estava bêbado mesmo. Quando se agorrou num galho não viu que estava meio podre caiu de volta. Ainda bem que não era alto. Quando abri uma das Marmitas dei um berro de euforia: - É comida mesmo macacadaaa!!! ¿ e aí sim, dei um belo gole da garrafa de pinga - É festa! Não como a dois dias!!!! ¿ Fábio emendou. - Vamos comer que saco vazio não fica de pé. Confortavelmente instalados em galhos seguros demos início ao inusitado banquete de mendigos. Não demorou muito até que um dos funcionários do restaurante aproximou-se. - Pessoal, vocês podem até comer isso daí, mas não na frente de nosso restaurante, tem um almoço com um candidato a vereador e...bem, isso aí não pega bem - O quê? Comer não pega bem? Então por que essa merda de restaurante. - Bom, estou falando com jeito. - E eu estou comendo com jeito. Aceita uma coxinha? Hahahaha!!!! O rapaz viu que não ia se dar bem no diálogo e deve ter percebido que estávamos bêbado, virou as costas e voltou pro restaurante. Não deu meio minuto e saiu o que aparentemente era dono do resurante, visivelmente indgnado e apertando nervosamente as teclas de seu celular. - Seus vagabundos! Vocês vão sair daí nem que eu tenha que chamar a polícia!! Vinícius e Marilia tentaram moderar disfarçadamente a coisa, mais o dono do restaura simplesmente não lhe dava ouvidos. Continuamos nosso banquete sem com aquela coragem etílica e sem levar a sério a ameaça de chamarem a polícia. As coisas começaram a ficar realmente divertidas quando um funcionário tentou subir na árvore pra nos fazer descer e levou uma solada de Jean despencando de volta pro chão. E as coisas ficaram realmente divertidas quando o tal do candidato a vereador resolveu se apresentar pra resolver o caso. - Meus filhos, descem daí que eu pago um almoço pra vocês num local apropriado. - Que local apropriado? Vai nos convidar pra almoçar contigo nesse restaurante granfa aí? Ele gaguejou um pouco e respondeu que era um lugar próximo dali. - Má tu é muito falso e sem vergonha mesmo, não é seu filho da puta? Jean estava mesmo, começou a disparar ofensas a Políticos & Burgueses. Fábio complementava tudo com uns exemplos hilários que não sei de onde ele tirou. Eu estava meio tenso. - Rapazes, vejam bem. Estou tentando resolver o problema da maneira mais fácil possível, não quero polícia. Mas o dono do restaurante não parecia muito disposto que aquela situação se prolongasse muito e ligou pra polícia. Dois carros pararam na frente, visivelmente com a intenção de almoçarem, mas desistiram ao ver a confusão. Cochichei pro Jean que era melhor sairmos antes que a polícia chegasse e ele concordou, o problema foi que os Meninos da Lei chegaram em tempo recorde. E polícia não chegou com intenção de diálogo. Subiram na árvore imediatamente. Eu estava quase saltando quando um deles me pegou pela blusa e me jogou do alto. Voei e me espatifei na grama. Jean & Fábio foram humilhantemente carregados pelos fundilhos até o camburão. Eu, todo cagado de medo, fui jogado sobre eles. A viatura saiu no pau e foi em direção à BR 277. Pararam uns cinco minutos depois. Foi foda, não sabia onde estávamos e não falávamos nada entre nós. Apenas pensávamos: merda, merda, merda. Caralho, caralho, caralho. Abriram a porta do camburão e desceram o cacete. Levei uns dez tapões no rosto. Depois nos abandonaram ali na BR. Humilhados, Machucados, Bêbados & Fedorentos. Caminhamos um monte até encontrarmos um ponto que ônibus que nos levasse até o Terminal Santa Felicidade, local combinado pro reencontro. Chegamos lá a piazada ainda tava esperando, não por solidariedade, mas por medo mesmo e por absolutamente não saber o que fazer. - Ôrra seus viados, pensávamos que vocês tinham sido presos. - Nada, os caras achavam que éramos mendigos de verdade e lá no restaura? Como foi? - Um sarro cara, eles fizeram uma denúncia sobre falsos garis pra prefeitura. - Posso garantir, geramos altos malestares e na boa, ferramos o almoço do político. Eu tinha que voltar logo pro trampo e deixei eles lá, perdi a comemoração mas posso garantir sem medo de erras: mais uma vez desafinamos o coro dos contentes. Eu Não Sou Cachorro Não - (ataque cinqüenta e seis) Sempre que nos perguntam qual é nossa estratégia, onde caralho queremos chegar, nossa resposta é instantânea: distraídos venceremos. Não temos estratégias, temos táticas e olhe lá. Assim nos protegemos um pouco do Terrível Perigo De Se Levar A Sério. Não sabemos onde queremos chegar e gostamos disso. Convicções geram convictos. Foi numas dessas cagadas estratégicas cagadas pelo acaso, o Inesperado Acontece, que o Juby tanto fala, que bolamos uma intervenção. Intervenção é um eufemismo bom pra ataque, que é um eufemismo bom pra arruaça, que é praticamente o mesmo que Delinqüência. Bom, estamos em casa então. Era um domingo de manhã depois de uma festa com gatas no Sagrado Muquifo do Sitio Cercado. Entre os Seqüelados & Deprimidos encontrava-se Sérgio, inteiraço, pois Não Bebe & Não Fuma & Não Cheira & Não Fode (brincadeirinha, esse último ítem aí é porque ele geralmente não cata ninguém mesmo, intenção é que não falta) colocando o som no talo as dez da manhã e acordando todo mundo. Todo mundo puto da cara e eu pelo menos feliz, por ele não ter botado Until the end of the world do U2 pela ducentésima milésima vez. Nada contra música. Tudo contra o Sérgio. O que tava rolando era o CD de músicas bregas que eu baixei furtivamente no trampo. Arrá! O Firewall não contava com Arizito acessando servidor FTP com Linux. Massa escrever essa frase, parece que eu manjo. Quase hacker. Até parece. E no mais, curto brega mesmo, arriscaria dizer que sou brega mesmo e o dia amanheceu feliz pra mim, apesar de, mais uma vez, não ter comido ninguém. Aí rolou Evaldo Braga, Odair José, Lindomar Castilho e lá pelas tantas começou um flash back anos 80, aquela coisa de Menudos Não se reprima e tal. Lixo pop é uma coisa altamente água mole em pedra dura, depois de 10 anos vira cult entre os descolados, coisa nojenta. Os hits mofados levantou um pouco o astral da galera. Fez até com que Vinicius, o mau humorado matutino mór desse risadas e Jean saísse da barraca com suas minas (sim, o viado tá comendo duas e como nosso Muquifo não tem quartos individuais, é numa barraca que a gente faz neném) O caminho então estava pronto pro Grande Meme Inesperado 2004. Acaba o Menudo e entra uns latidos de cachorro, era o Eduardo Duzek com Troque seu Cachorro por uma Criança Pobre. Já tínhamos usado a música no ataque do Pet Shop, todo mundo lembrou. Até aí tudo bem, só que uma lâmpada de 250 Watts acendeu sobre minha cabeça. Olhei pro nosso som e confirmei: a bagaça funcionava a pilha. - Pááááára!! Pára tudo!! Pára tudo!! - Nóófa! O que que deu na bixa loca? - É falta de rola, isso tá ficando sério Ari. - Vou tomar nos seus respectivos cús, seus manés. Tive uma idéia. - Que idéia? - Uma idéia pra ser executada já, agora, nesse momento. - Caralho, do que se tratada. - Nada a ver com caralhos e tudo a ver com cachorros. - Fala logo seu porra! - Tá vendo o nosso som? Funciona a pilha. A gente põe esse CD pra rolar, seleciona essa música, aciona o repeat e vamos às ruas!! - Não entendi... - Aí vamos atazanar os burgas que passeiam com seus Lindos & Fofinhos Dogzinhos nas manhãs Curitibanas. - Caraca, e isso pode dar certo. Quer fazer isso agora? E as pilhas? - A gente compra no caminho, vocês topam? Mas tem que ser agora mesmo. Um breve momento de reflexão coletiva e lá estávamos nós numa correria danada em direção ao ponto de ônibus, queríamos fazer a parada num bairro burguês. Após um alimentador, um ligeirinho e um bi-articulado, lá estavam os Novos bárbaros no bairro Jardim Social. Estávamos numa galera, eu, Jean & suas duas gatas, fábio, Sergio, Vini & Marilia. Um bando realmente assustador. Sergio carregava o som no ombro. Eram 11 da da manhã e não foi difícil encontrar pessoas passeando com seus bichinhos. Logo de cara encontramos um nobre senhor com seu yorkshire peludo. Apertamos o play e nos aproximamos dela como quem não quer nada. Nossa meta era fazer com que a coisa parecesse o mais casual possível, como se tudo não se passasse de uma grande coincidência. E a lazarenta fez de conta de que não estava ouvindo nada. Quer dizer, no começo da música ela até achou engraçado, porque o cachorrinho ficou prestando atenção nos latidos dos cães e até sorriu pra nós. Só que quando entrou o refrão: troque seu cachorro por uma criança pobre ela definitivamente cerrou o sorriso, baixou a cabeça e começou a puxar seu bichinho com pressa. Já estávamos indo provocar outra vítima quando o peludinho cagou no chão. E ela não limpou! Sacanagem, foi a deixa pro Vini ir pentelhar a velha. - A senhora não vai limpar? - Vou sim meu filho, vou sim, depois eu limpo ¿ desculpu-se, meio que gaguejando. - Pois eu vou esperar pra ver. Deixamos eles ali na polêmica e fomos em direção a duas meninas com um cachorro daqueles compridões que agora não lembro a ¿marca¿. Com essas a coisa não deu muito certo, caíram na gargalhada e ficaram zuando de nossa cara. Merda, partimos pra outra. E a outra foi engraçado. A mulher simplesmente pegou o cachorro no colo e saiu correndo como se estivesse fugindo do King Kong. Realmente, acho que os burgueses estão tão acuados que se apavoram com qualquer coisinha mínima que fuja da normalidade. Credo, pelas carreiras acho que ela não deve nem ter conseguido dormir de noite. O próximo alvo foi uma mulher com um carrinho de bebê e um poodle. Porra, odeio poodles, odeio poodles, odeio poodles. No então a dona do bicho era simpática. Riu muito e puxou assunto com a gente. - Sabe meninos, isso daí é verdade. Nos fizemos de desentendidos. - O quê que é verdade. - Que as pessoas deveriam parar de dar tantas regalias pros animais e adotarem crianças. - Mas e aí, como que a senhora explica esse poodle horroso aí? - Ei! Não precisa falar assim! Ele não tem nada a ver com os problemas no mundo e adotar uma criança é um processo tremendamente burocrático, tão burocrático que a maioria das pessoas bem intencionadas acabam desistindo ou adiando indefinidamente. Ficamos ali batendo papo mais um pouco e seguimos em nossa batalha interminável contra o Império. Fomos pra uma outra rua e começamos a seguir lentamente, a uns dez metros atrás, um senhor de uns cinqüenta e poucos anos com um pittbull. Inicialmente ele fez como a primeira velhinha, acelerou o passo pra nos despistar. Aceleramos o passo também. Então ele atravessou a rua e foi pra outra calçada. Atravessamos também, somos Delinqüentes incansáveis. Ele parecia nervoso. Digo mais, parecia que estava começando a ficar brabo, parou, acendeu um cigarro e virou-se subitamente pra nós. Confesso que cheguei a me assustar com seu movimento brusco. - Escuta aqui seus rapazinhos, vocês não tem mais o que fazer? - Hã? O quê? - Eu perguntei se vocês não tem mais nada o que fazer!! ¿ quase gritando. - Ei! Claro que temos, estamos justamente indo almoçar na casa de nossa vovó. Somos todos irmão, sabe? Uma grande família. - Querem fazer o favor de desligar esse rádio? - Radio? Hahahaha!! Não é rádio tio. É cedepreier. - Pois então, desliga essa porcaria que isso tá me incomodando! - Ei! Isso daqui não é uma porcaria! Pensa que é do Paraguai. To pagando até hoje, fielmente, as prestações das Casas Bahia. - Fábio, confessa, tu comprou essa bagaça nas Casas China. - Não vem ao caso. O velho já estava quase espumando de raiva. Foi quando a música acabou e começou de novo. Aí ele deu cria. - Escuta aqui, vocês não sabem respeitar as liberdades dos outros? - Como é que é? Que liberdades o senhor está falando. - A liberdade de andar com meu cachorro na rua! - Agora mesmo é que eu não entendi bosta nenhuma. Quem é que disse que estamos lhe tirando a liberdade de passear com másculo cachorro do mal. - Essa música! É essa música!! Ele estava definitivamente nervoso a ponto de mandar os argumentos e sua boa educação à puta que o pariu. Começou a colocar o dedo em riste cada vez que falava alguma coisa. - Ah! É verdade, essa música já tocou. O senhor tem razão, eu já falei quinhentas vezes pro Vinicius levar esse aparelho prum técnico dar um jeito, mas sabe como é, a grana tá pouca e sempre encontramos outras prooridades de investimento. Mas olhe só, se desligarmos e ligarmos de novo a cada música dá pra escutar numa boa. - Eu não estou falando disso seus imbecis!! - Por favor, não vamos começar a se ofender, estamos apenas indo almoçar na casa da vovozinha enquanto o senhor está levando seu pittbull pra demarcar terrítório. Então ele elevou a potência de sua voz até aquele limite que a gente chama de gritos, berros e vociferações. - Eu estou me sentindo tolhido de meus direitos e liberdades!!!! - Tolhido? Que porra é isso? - Quer saber? Eu vou chamar a segurança do bairro!! - Pode chamar, não estamos fazendo nada de errado. Não estamos infringindo nenhuma lei. - Que lei que coisa nenhuma, aqui no bairro quem garante a tranqüilidade somos nós e nossa segurança privada. Vocês vão receber a lição que merecem. Pegou seu celular e pudemos comprovar, essa porra de segurança privada funciona mesmo, não deu dois minutos e chegaram três enormes macacões armados e com as botas bem lustradas. Nem sempre o enfrentamento direto é a melhor saída e algumas vezes a covardia pode ser ser a melhor solução. Dei um assobio fino e gritei: - Fuja locôôôooo!!!!!! E lá estávamos nós, com o som no colo e correndo como quem foje do King Kong. No caso, três King Kongs. Corremos umas dez quadras. A princípio os caras nos seguiram de moto, mas depois desistiram, provavelmente por ter mais o que fazer. Nós também temos mais o que fazer, temos pela frente mais troçentos ataques contra essa rotina lobotomizada. Em outras palavras, temos consciência de que no final provavelmente perderemos, mas não deixaremos nunca escapar a ocasião de cumprir ao menos uma qüinquagésima e sincera tentativa de provocar a sociedade. E tenho dito. Ambição Travestida de Boa Vontade - (ataque cinqüenta e sete) Lutar contra o Império, mesmo que na Bagaçeiragem & no Deboche, às vezes é uma tarefa ingrata. Não a luta em si, mas os que os filhos de uma puta imperiais fazem da luta pra ganharem dinheiro. É vaidade ferida, eu sei, e justamente por isso fiquei tão puto quando soube tá rolando por aí uma parada que chamam de Marketing Invisível. Uma filhadaputiçe que usa o que nomeamos de Teatro Secreto & Panfletagem Subliminar para vender produtos. É por essas e por outras que estamos passando por um período de auto-crítica profundo. De tanto ser contra os dogmas, resolvemos dar uma conferida nos dogmas que nós mesmo criamos. Se estão usando nossas táticas, se institucionalizaram o que era transgressão, precisamos então criar novas linhas de fuga. Uma coisa que sempre pegou foi nosso sectarismo. O fato de nos esconder sob identidades secretas fez com que abríssemos novas portas, sem cuidar das que já tinham sido abertas. Em outras palavras, deixamos a retaguarda desguarnecida. Foi pensando nisso e numa tentativa de pelo menos fazer algo pra chacoalhar a poeira que decidimos fazer os encontros semanais com novos contatos, novas amizades, numa praça no centro da cidade. Os outros Delinqüentes são meio anti-sociais pra esse tipo de coisa, até porque eles não acompanham muito de perto a divulgação de nosso trabalho que eu faço na net. Chegam às vezes até discordar dessa divulgação. Por isso, pra que a coisa se realizasse, assumi pra mim mesmo que estaria numa JPP, Jihad Pessoal Provisória. Guerra Santa por que eu iria até o fim, ir a todos os encontros nos sábados, nem que não fosse ninguém e eu ficasse sozinho. E Temporária porque senão aí é foda, convicção é um troço engraçado, mas nos outros. Não deu nega. No primeiro encontro, num frio desgraçado e eu animalescamente com poucas roupas, não foi ninguém. Quer dizer, o Pablo Herrera & um amigo foram, mas como não tínhamos combinado bosta nenhuma de maneira de nos reconhecer, acabamos cometendo a jumentisse de não nos falar. Bom, pelo menos descobri que não tenho cara de Ari, ponto pra mim. O segundo encontro já foi mais massa. Consegui arrastar Sérgio & Fábio e mais pessoas apareceram. O Pablo voltou, dessa vez sem o amigo. Conheci o Maurílio, que nas antigas usava o nick Filósofo Ignorante e participou do primeiro Flash Mob de Curitiba, que veio com Ígor, seu amigo. Mais o Fábio Salvatti, que conheci através do Orkut. Tomamos umas beras, falamos um monte de merda, damos outro monte de risadas e algumas idéias de Ações Futuras & conjuntas surgiram. Viagens é que não faltaram, nessas rodas de conversa neguinho sempre pira. Mas algumas Idéias Boas & Realizáveis acabaram surgindo, como pendurar suicidas enforcados em semáforos portando uma mensagem qualquer e fazer stencils de pessoas Atropeladas & Trucidadas em cruzamentos movimentados no centro da cidade. Foi legal ver que a galera tá com muito tesão & com uma criatividade latente. O Império que se cuide!! Na falta de um consenso imediato e na necessidade de se fazer algo fácil & rápido, acamos combinando uma parada para o outro fim de semana mesmo. Uma parada simples, quase óbvia, engajar-se na Campanha Vote Nulo. Aproveitar a época de campanha e chutar essa bola que tá na linha do gol. Fazer algo, qualquer coisa, por mais besta que seja, é fundamental pra unir um coletivo de pessoas nessa coisa chamada cumplicidade. Marcamos a palhaçada pro outro fim de semana e depois de passar sete dias trocando e-mails & telefonemas, lá estava eu no sábado de novo, plantado na praça com um enorme pano preto barato e uma lata de tinta branca esperando pelos outros malucos. Sérgio tava comigo, Fábio mijou pra trás e os outros Delinqüentes simplesmente sumiram. Marmita, eu soube depois, passou o fim de semana na casa do primo, internados num Playstation Dois novo. Pablo furou, Fábio Salvatti furou e o Maurílio pelo menos ligou, dizendo que não iria, mas que seu amigo Ígor, mas dois caras diferentes compareceriam. Beleza, melhor do que nada. Não demorou muito e apareceram os três figuras. Ígor eu já conhecia do outro encontro, os outros dois eram Allan & Alexandre. Já chegaram com latinhas de cerveja na mão, o que me levou a pensar: ih, vai dar merda. Depois de algum tempo estando ligado da Ilusão Anerística e convivendo com a Deusa, tú começa a dar trela a esse tipo de intuição. Lá pelas tantas estávamos nós, cortando o pano ali na praça mesmo, pintando as letras e limpando o pincel na água do chafariz. A praça é pública ou não é? Fizemos uma bandeira grande, de dois metros e lá vai porrada. Quando olhamos aquele fundo preto pra lá de punk com as letras garrafais brancas formando a frase: VOTE NULO!, não pudemos resistir. - Vamos estrear essa porra agora mesmo? - Demorôôô!! Do nada, sem termos planejado porra nenhuma, acabamos criando uma bela Zona Autônoma Temporária. Esticamos nosso pano com a tinta ainda fresca e meio que escorrendo e fomos ao cruzamentos onde os partidários tremulavam as bandeiras de seus candidatos. Foi foda a cara de quequéisso que as pessoas fizeram na em que estendemos a bandeira. Foi uma coisa inusitada, ninguém esperava por aquilo, acostumados que estão com aquelas bandeiras coloridas nos semáforos. Os cabos eleitorais dos candidatos oficiais foram os primeiros a cair na gargalhada. - Ha! Ha! Ha! Que merda vocês estão fazendo? Hehehe!!! Depois foram os taxistas do ponto da esquina e os barbeiros do salão do lado. Sucesso total nossa campanha, pelo menos noventa por cento de Ibope, posso garantir. Teve cenas memoráveis, como três senhoras de idade avançada que pararam pra nos aplaudir. Outra comédia foi quando uma mina partidária resolveu se invocar com a gente. A única, diga-se de passagem. - Façam isso! Depois o governo irá comer na tijela de vocês. Fala sério! Comprar encrenca com Delinqüentes como nós é pedir pra levar. Lá fomos nós entender nosso VOTE NULO! bem na frente de onde ela estava. Ficou nervosa, deu uma porrada com o mastro de sua bandeira na cabeça do Ígor e resolvemos deixar quieto, estávamos em missão de pais, fomos azarar outros. Mina estressada. Uma das coisas engraçadas da coisa é que os cabos eleitorais se sentiam tão errados diante da cena, sua campanha ficava tão desmoralizada (todo mundo nos aplaudia) que recolhiam suas bandeiras e iam apara outro semáforo. Inevitável que nós gritássemos: - Tá dominado! Tá tudo dominado!!! À tardinha fomos embora animados combinado pro outro dia, domingo, uma mega-manifestação nas proximidades da Feirinha do Largo da Ordem, que é onde o povo curitibano costuma ir nos domingos pela manhã. Seria lá o aglomero. Combinamos a concentração pras onze e trinta da manhã, na frente da Catedral. Eu e Sergio pintamos mais duas bandeiras durante a noite e confiamos que a outra galera fosse levar os mastros. Umas série de ventos claramente planejados pela Conspiração fez com que nossa mega-manifestação não saísse de nossos mais loucos delírios. Da parte dos Delinqüentes fomos apenas eu & Sérgio. Vini tinha brigado com Marília e tava curtindo uma ressaca abissal, Jean tinha inventado um acampamento inesperado, Fábio estava numa de suas crises existenciais e nem saiu da cama e Marmita, pelo visto, ainda não tinha enjoado do Playstation Dois de seu primo. Só que nem por isso o Inesperado deixou de ser cômico. Ígor estava sozinho, o resto da galera dele inteira também furou, inclusive o Maurílio, que levaria a máquina fotográfica que nosso amigo artista Sérgio usaria para cobrir o evento. Só que a cena dele no alto da Praça Tiradentes foi algo cinematográfico, no sentido dos Irmãos Marx. Debaixo de um sol de meio dia, num Raro & Cruel dia de calor em Curitiba, lá estava um maluco sem camisa (ela estava amarrada na cabeça) portando seis Enormes & Escrotas varas verdes de bambú recém cortadas a facão para servirem de mastro. Detalhes, os candidatos oficiais cedem tubos de PVC leves a seus cabos eleitorais, nós, toscos por natureza, só tínhamos bambús mesmo. Chamar aquilo de punk é dar moral demais pros punks. - Porra véio, ninguém veio? - Sabe como é, domingo é foda, negadinha seqüelada. - Mas e aí? E agora? - E agora? Ah, que se foda! Vamos nós três mesmo. E assim foi feito. E assim descobrimos que o Caos tá com tudo e não dá prosa. Bastou estendermos nossa bandeira de VOTE NULO! num obelisco ao lado do semáforo alvo que já apareceu um louco todo de preto perguntando do que se tratava. Explicamos a coisa toda e cabamos por recrutar mais um voluntário. O cara topou ficar hasteando a bandeira no sinal enquanto eu o Ígor ficávamos correndo com as nossas, sem mastro mesmo, por entre os carros. Sérgio, num de seus típicos ataques de bichiçe porque não poderia bater suas fotos, ficou sentando numa sombra apenas assistindo e rindo de nossas palhaçadas. Foi muito divertido e, num certo sentido, até gratificante. A maioria das pessoas aprovavam a nossa ¿causa¿ e achavam digna nossa atitude. Como se não bastasse todo o vento favorável, o Além ainda estava do nosso lado. Instalaram recentemente aqui em Curitiba aqueles odiosos painéis publicitários nos pontos de ônibus. Poluição visual das mais detestáveis. Acontece que o painel do ponto ao lado de onde estávamos, não sei se já estava trincado ou não sei porque caralho, simplesmente explodiu, caindo uma porrada de cacos de vidro pelo chão. Ainda comentei com uma senhora que estava esperando o ônibus no ponto. - Os espíritos estão do nosso lado! E assim ficou, quebrando aos poucos até o fim de nosso ato. Tudo ocorreu de forma que eu sento uma Tranqüilidade & Segurança que nunca tinha experimentado em nenhum outro ataque. Cheguei ao ponto de criar umas das TAZ mais loucas de minha carreira. Estacionou um carro da PM, me ajoelhei no chão e estendi no capô do carro um cartaz com o desenho do Latuff com o dedo do meio em riste (sinal de foda-se) e a frase Anula Brasil. Aos poucos baixei o cartaz e apareceu minha singela camiseta preta escrito Foda-se. Perfeito, hilários, os policiais apenas riram. Fazer o que? Chegou umas horas que eu e Ígor discursávamos feito uns loucos. Eu encarnei o Profeta Alucinado do Descaso eleitoral. Eu dava prioridade pros ônibus, enquanto Ígor não perdoava os carros que tivessem algum símbolo de candidato. Carreata seria o banquete de nossos sonhos. Infelizmente não pintou nenhuma. Não sei se pro nosso azar ou se pra nossa sorte. - Não viemos aqui pra pedir voto! Não viemos aqui pra pedir dinheiro! Viemos aqui unicamente pra exercer nossa liberdade de expressão!! - Chega de sustentar vagabundo minha gente! - Ambição travestida de boa vontade! Isso é que é a política!!! No final das contas do meio dia até as três da tarde ralando no olho do sol, sem almoço, feios, de apé & sem dinheiro. Chega umas horas que cansa lutar contra o Império. Eu me joguei na calçada e me estendi no chão. Ígor sentou-se na mesma calçada escorado num poste. O desconhecido piá de preto revelou-se um heróis da revolução, não parou de mover a bandeira de um lado pra outro o tempo inteiro. Sérgio por fim não se saiu de todo inútil, ficou como nosso olheiro reparando nos comentários dos transeuntes. Flagrou o desconhecido de preto pedindo dinheiro pro povo (sujeitinho esperto/ ó a do cara!!) e que muitas pessoas, mas muitas mesmo, perguntavam: - Quem será que está pagando pra eles fazerem isso? Isso não só é curioso como também sintomático. Num mundo em que nada foge da lógica do capital, é estranho ver pessoas se divertindo, defendendo uma idéia, sem nenhum dinheiro envolvido. E o mais massa que aquilo pra nós, muito mais do que uma causa defendida, foi um jogo e um jogo muito divertido. Eu diria até insanamente divertido. Tão divertido que não dava vontade de parar. Só paramos porque estávamos definitivamente exauridos de nossas energias vitais. Repito, lutar contra o império cansa. As fotos não saíram. Teve um povo que até nos fotografou e ficou de enviar depois, mas até agora nada. Nossa estratégias ainda não foram totalmente revistas, mas algo diferente já foi feito, mais pessoas participaram, conheci mais doentes como eu e a coisa vai assim, avançando aos poucos. Enquanto isso lá vamos nós, com nossa Delinqüência travestida de niilismo. O Jogo Psicogeográfico - (ataque cinqüenta e oito) Muita gente anda me chamando de chato. Quer dizer, muita gente sempre me chamou de chato, é que dessa vez mais pessoas estão me acusando e por um motivo específico: essa porra de psicogeografia. Falam que eu fui e não voltei. Uns, afirmam que se trata da coisa mais retardada de que ouviram falar. Outros acham a coisa muito intelectual, muito acadêmica. Ambos pedem desesperadamente: pare de falar desta merda de psicogeografia! A questão é que ela é um jogo e não dá para parar no meio. E esse jogo dura pra caralho! O Jogo Psicogeográfico que nós brincamos no Bairro do Sitio Cercado de Curitiba é uma livre adaptação (e bota livre nisso!) de tudo que já foi feito e de tudo que está nos livros. As regras são meio flexíveis e se adaptam de acordo com as circunstâncias no decorrer do jogo. Na verdade nós inventamos tudo desde o começo e continuamos inventando até agora e não dá vontade de parar. Daí minha chatice, determinismo puro. Mesmo assim vou tentar explicar a graça da coisa, demonstrar que não é tão Retardado & Acadêmico como aparenta. Chega até a ser divertido, apesar de transgredir algumas leis, algumas vezes. O Jogo Psicogeográfico se divide em várias fases. Claro que isso se refere ao jogo que nós inventamos e essas regras também foram nós criamos, outros jogos, praticados outras pessoas podem e devem ser diferentes. Nunca devemos nos ater a regras, exceto a que nós criamos. Eu particularmente não tenho nada contra regras, desde que eu participe da criação delas. Que isso fique bem claro. Outra coisa importante a ser destacada é que esse exemplo que demonstrarei, serve para as periferias das grande cidades e que provavelmente terá pouca utilidade em bairros repletos de prédios de apartamentos. Trate-se de um jogo pobre, feito por pobres e para pobres. Esse outro jogo, para lugares contaminados pelos prédios verticais insossos, ainda precisa ser inventado. Fase Um A primeira fase do jogo chama-se Deriva. Nessa fase cada um sai andando a esmo pelas ruas do bairro. Anda por onde lhe agradar. Pára onde lhe agradar. O jogador anda guiado pelas sensações causadas pelas ruas. Quando chega num lugar particularmente agradável, pára e analisa o lugar. Tenta descobrir quais elementos fazem deste lugar, especial. Ao mesmo tempo em que faz isso, anota num mapa os caminhos por onde andou e os pontos agradáveis onde parou. Fazer apenas uma Deriva não dá muitos resultados práticos além de acusações justificadas de ter feito algo retardado. Para o jogo valer mesmo é necessário fazer várias, meia dúzia de Derivas e também a participação do maior número possível de jogadores. Sempre anotando tudo nos mapas, que serão úteis na próxima fase. Fase Dois Na segunda fase comparam-se os mapas dos jogadores. É a análise coletiva dos resultados obtidos na primeira etapa. Daí que quanto maior a quantidade de Derivas no começo, melhores as chances de sucesso agora. No nosso caso específico participamos em cinco pessoas e fizemos em média umas quinze derivas cada um, o que significa que comparamos mais de setenta jornadas. Uma tarefa árdua a princípio, mas como todos lembravam bem de suas Derivas, foi fácil achar os resultados comuns. Nesta etapa deve-se marcar os pontos particularmente agradáveis que foram comuns a mais de um jogador. Chamamos arbitrariamente esses lugares de Pontos de Poder. Inicialmente detectamos três pontos desse tipo, de comum acordo fizemos mais Derivas até chegarmos a cinco. Marca-se também os caminhos trilhados comuns a mais de um jogador. Desta forma, descobrimos maneiras agradáveis de se ir de um ponto a outro. E descobrimos, é claro, Moradores & Vizinhos legais nessa brincadeira toda. É muito importante os participantes discutirem os resultados, para que as experiências sejam compartilhadas Fase Três Até então o jogo manteve-se na mais absoluta legalidade. Fomos todos guris de família. Na terceira fase é que entramos no Maravilhoso Mundo da Clandestinidade. É chegada a hora de contestar a Ditadura das Trajetórias. Cada jogador é convocado a descobrir o menos caminho entre os cinco pontos de poder registrados na segunda fase, de modo a formar um pentágono. O caminho é percorrido pulando muros, atravessando quintais, pulando muros de novo, escalando paredes, correndo sobre telhados, pendurando-se em galhos de árvores e atravessando terrenos baldios. O caminho é percorrido caindo de muros, esfolando joelhos e cotovelos, sujando-se inteiro em lamaçais, torcendo o tornozelo, caindo de árvores, arranhando-se com arames farpados e vidros e fugindo, o tempo inteiro, dos cães. Tudo isso registrado nos famosos mapas, que serão analisados na quarta fase do jogo. Todos os jogadores devem fazer os cinco caminhos de formação do pentágono sem revelar os outros jogadores nem por onde andou e nem o que viu. Isso só será feito mediante a análise dos mapas. Fase Quatro A partir dessa etapa, o resto do jogo é praticado em grupo. Os caminhos descobertos são então comparados e cada um conta as histórias que viveu durante sua jornada. Essas histórias servirão para cimentar uma certa mitologia no bando. É aqui que constatamos que essa brincadeira, além de perigosa em certos aspectos, é muito divertida. Geralmente os participantes se envolveram em situações inusitadas, assistiram cenas hilárias por partes dos moradores e também descobriram coisas fantásticas nos locais por onde andaram. Finalmente é descoberto na prática aquela Nova & Velha Máxima: o mapa não é o território. É nessa etapa também que as futuras jornadas em grupo são planejadas. De comum acordo, todos analisam os caminhos e chegam a um consenso de qual o atalho melhor une os pontos de poder. Todos os riscos de segurança desses trajetos são devidamente analisados, pois percorrer esses atalhos em várias pessoas é algo extremamente perigoso. Os jogadores podem ser presos e o jogo acabar prematuramente. Fase Cinco É aqui que aparecem os Nômades da Noite, pulando muros e correndo em telhados. Essa é uma fase um nível acima em termos de chave de cadeia. Cada um dos Cinco Atalhos são percorridos pelo bando e novos Pontos de Poder, desta vez nos atalhos, nas entranhas da cidade, são registrados após uma discussão coletiva. Esse ponto do jogo é como no começo, na parte das Derivas, quanto mais jornadas são feitas, mais resultados trarão futuramente. Isso também se faz necessário devido ao fato de que em certos dias, certos caminhos estão mais Vigiados & Controlados, o que faz com que certos pontos de poder sejam ignorados devido a adrenalina do perigo ou fugas apropriadas. Como nossas regras não são rígidas, muitas vezes acabamos, ao efetuar o caminho pela segunda vez, nos desviando dos percursos e descobrindo Novas & Interessantes Trajetórias. Novos & Interessantes Territórios. Descobrimos também o que se passa no coração dos nômades, quando a terra deixa de ser terra para tornar-se simples solo e suporte. Os caminhos passam a ser um lugar. Os caminhos passam a significar algo, a adquirirem vida. Fase Seis Na sexta etapa os jogadores passam a interferir nos Pontos de Poder descobertos coletivamente. Diversos tipos de intervenção são planejadas. Os jogadores discutem o que será feito e providenciam todo o material para criar algo que glorifique cada Ponto Especial de nossos Caminhos Secretos. Voltando aos nômades, é como que a criação de oásis no meio de um deserto da imaginação. Aliás, chamar de deserto da imaginação é um equívoco, pois as entranhas das cidades estão repletas de arte produzidas espontaneamente pelo povo que, na privacidade de seu lar, dá asas a sua criatividade. Como intervenção é valido desde a pintura de paredes, muros, árvores e pedras, até o que as imaginações dos jogadores forem capaz de criar. No nosso caso fizemos algumas pinturas, sinalizações enigmáticas, colocamos refeitórios de pássaros em alguns telhados, plantamos algumas plantas e planejamos outras ações ainda não realizadas. Com isso, os jogadores passam a ter uma nova relação com o território. Depois de descobrir nas fases iniciais os efeitos do território em nossas vidas, a fase passiva, agora trata-se de interferir, interagir com o território, numa atitude claramente ativa. Essa fase está se estendendo indefinidamente. Essa é a etapa onde estamos atualmente e acredito de todo o coração que o jogo ainda não acabou Fase Sete Não sabemos nada sobre essa fase, mas acreditamos que ela exista porque seis é um número muito feio, sete é muito mais cabalístico. Tem toda aquela parada de sete chacras e não sei mais que lá, o que nos leva a crer que o Jogo Psicogeográfico deve acabar na Fase Sete, apesar de nem desconfiarmos de como isso tudo irá acabar. Francamente, espero que o jogo não acabe na décima quinta delegacia de polícia. Para Delinqüentes Desobedientes como nós, tá na cara que essa porra de psicogeografia tem tudo pra dar em merda. Rapidamente detectamos & catalogamos casas & quintais fáceis de serem invadidos. Descobrimos também Pessoas Malas & Intransigentes que são chave na hora de contestarmos valores num ataque subliminar ao cotidiano. Isso significa que a única coisa sincera que tenho a dizer é: aguardem novas merdas. O Reino Vegetal é Legal ou a Guerrilha Hortifrutigranjeira - (ataque cinqüenta e nove) Foram umas longas férias as que tiramos este final de ano. Como de costume cada um foi pro seu lado dar continuidade às suas lendas pessoais. Como estamos de casa nova, bairro novo, a mudança fez com que demorássemos a nos habituar e pouco tempo sobrou para bolarmos novas Delinqüências. Alguns chegaram até a pensar em parar, pendurar os estilingues. Vinicius e Marília noivaram e anunciaram aposentadoria. Fábio arrumou um trampo sério e avisou que dará um tempo. Foi Marmita quem chegou levantando a poeira e intimando todo mundo pra voltarmos a mexer nossas bundas caquéticas. Eu estava em casa sozinho, meio deprê e ele veio me salvar com suas idéias doentes. - Aí sua bixa, quê que você tem, vamos fazer algo, tenho um plano, vamos colocá-lo em prática. Não podemos deixar a coisa esfriar!! - E que merda de plano seria esse? - Plantar uma horta. - Plantar uma horta?? Isso é plano ou é um bico pra levantar um troco. - Não sua anta pentaplégica, a gente planta uma horta num quintal de um desconhecido. - Hãããã????? - Cara... - pensei por três segundos - ou eu tô muito chapado ou essa tua idéia aí é do caralho! Tens alguma coisa em vista? - Sim, trata-se da Dona Gilda, lá do Bairro Alto. É Velhinha, Viúva & Sem Parentes. antigamente cuidava de sua horta como se cuidasse de seu filho, que aliás, morreu num acidente junto com o pai. - Caraleo! - E então, topas? - Pergunta besta, taca o foda-se! Mas vamos lá primeiro pra ver a parada, tens uma vale transporte aí? Acho que o Marmita tinha passado o fim de ano inteiro pensando nessa horta. Estava com tudo planejado. Dona Jurema, sua vó, tinha concordado em ajudar cedendo alguns itens necessários: pés de alface, cenoura, couve e cheiro verde. O alvo seria o quintal de uma senhora pra lá de consciente que costumava fazer sopa para os indigentes do bairro. O que faltava era mão de obra. Logo comecei a acionar o pessoal. Jean ficou impressionado com o plano. - Ari, gostei muito da idéia, trata-se dos nossos Velhos & Bons Distúrbios Cotidianos. Os Distúrbios Cotidianos sempre foram o fio da meada que conduziram nossas ações. Fazer algo que ponha em cheque a rotina e o senso comum dos narcotizados cidadãos do século XXI. Fazer algo que a pessoa lembre pro resto da vida ou que, pelo menos, tenha que pensar muito pra tentar encontrar um sentido e um significado. Sergio, o mais cagão, também topou, só disse que não participaria dos preparativos. Viado, parece que previu a porra, aquela merda deu um trabalho lazarento. Cavar em volta da planta, arrancar com a raiz, delicadamente, e colocar em saquinhos com terra úmida & adubada. Anotem aí, mudar cenouras de lugar é fóóóda. Estávamos em quatro, eu, Jean, Marmita e uma figura que apareceu por lá, um tal de Gleydson Schultz, que veio de Campo Mourão, interior do Paraná, tentar fazer curso de Tecnólogo ou Mecatrônica ou sei lá o quê. Uma figuraça, que já tinha sido agricultor e apesar de falar besteira incessantemente, sabia lidar bem com as plantinhas. Ficamos três semanas nesta operação, às vezes chegamos a cogitar desistir, no entanto Marmita & Gleydson estavam obstinados. - Sem mijar pra trás seus paunocús - É verdade, vai ser minha estréia nessa parada de Delinqüência aí e tô curioso. Por fim conseguimos as mudas suficientes. No dia, Sergio apareceu com um pé de chuchu, umas de suas típicas Idéias Sem Noção. Társis, nosso Velho Quebra Galho emprestou a picape pra fazermos o carreto. era uma noite sem estrelas e a muito custo ficamos acordados até as duas da matina pra executar a Operação Reino Vegetal É Legal, como a chamamos. Estacionamos o carro numa área escura a uma quadra do alvo e cuidadosamente transportamos todo o material, incluindo um garrafão de vinho, depositando no lado de dentro do muro do quintal. Após pularmos o muro ficamos uns quinze minutos quietos, ouvindo os ruídos pra nos certificarmos se a Nobre Senhora estava realmente dormindo. Segundo Marmita ela tomas umas boletas pra depressão que fazem dormir. então começamos a trabalhar. A sorte nossa era que tinha chovido na véspera e a terra estava fofa. O azar meu era que o pau no Schultz do Gleydson, responsável pelas cenouras, a poucos metros na minha frente, não parava de peidar. - Ô seu merda, desse jeito a velhinha vai acordar com essa peidorrera aí - Relaxa Ari, daqui a pouco eu cago e passa. - Ô Gley, diz pra esse teu cuzinho aí que não precisa gritar, eu estou perto. A Minha tarefa era com as alfaces, apesar de não precisar cavar muito pra plantá-las tem que se tomar um cuidado filho da puta pras folhas não caírem ou ela se desmanchar por inteiro. E no escuro, cheirando peido, fica ainda mais complicado. Jean revelou-se um bom agricultor, em menos de meia hora os cheiros-verdes estavam todos plantados. Só que em vez de nos ajudar o paunocú ficou fazendo um castelinho de terra. Marmita cuidou das couves enquanto Sergio, aquele vagabundo de uma figa, ao invés de plantar seu ridículo pé de chuchu, ficou pendurando papeizinhos nas plantas. - Cara, que merda que tú tá fazendo? - Uma surpresinha pra temperar com arte nossa ação - Mas que surpresa? - Receitas, pra ajudar Dona Gilda a preparar bons pratos com seu presente. Logo terminei minha parte e Marmita a sua, mas Gleydson não tinha terminado nem a metade das suas cenouras. - Sua bixa, se tú parar de peidar talvez o serviço renda. - Nada, abre o vinho aí que acho que o que tá atrapalhando é meu nervosismo. Demos uma pausa geral pra apreciar o Sangue de Boi. Uma névoa e uma chuva fininha começou a cair e pensei no absurdo da situação. A madrugada avançava selvagemente e eu pensei no absurdo da ressaca no outro dia. Horários a cumprir, metas a cumprir, ordens a obedecer, salários de fome a receber e pensei no absurdo que é o trabalho forçado. Estava viando feio quando levei um susto com a frase do Jean. - Cara, cadê o Sergio? O cara tinha sumido. Não era tanto a preocupação de que alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com ele, mas mais o quê aquele sem noção tivesse fazendo acontecer. Jean já estava pulando o muro pra ver se achava ele por perto quando o Monstro apareceu com um balde na mão. - Não é a noite da boa ação? Lavei umas roupas que estavam de molho. - Meu caralho! - Piazada, acho que temos de dar umas calcinhas novas pra Dona Gilda, estão furadas ou rasgadas. Não teve jeito, Jean teve que desistir de seu castelo e nos ajudar com as cenouras. Geydson não parava de beber, peidar e falar besteiras. - Aí eu tava na festa de aniversário do tio da minha mina, lá em Campo Mourão. Um burga lá, dono de uma concessionária, falando de aumento do dólar, petróleo e o caralho a quatro e eu falando que meu amigo foi pescar e não pegou nada. De que adianta equipamento se o mané não sabe... - Cala essa boca seu porra!!! Jean definitivamente surtou. Não foi um simples xingamentinho. Foi um grito mesmo. Não deu nega, segundos depois ouvimos uma janela se abrir na casa ao lado. A cachorrada começou a latir. O cagaço bateu na hora. Nos escoramos todos agachados contra o muro. O Silêncio entre nós era Total & Absoluto. - Seu merrrrrrda, esbravejei com os dentes cerrados - Desculpa aí, viajei. Depois de Longos & Arrastados segundos levamos o maior susto de nossa carreira de Delinqüentes. Uma enorma sombra sobre nossas cabeças. Era um vizinho. - Que merda vocês estão fazendo aí seus vagabundos filho de umas puta?? Cara, não sei nem explicar como se deu a parada. Nós que tentamos parar o mundo das pessoas tivemos nosso mundinho de bosta paralisado. Era só fuja lôvo, fuja lôco & fuja lôco. Jean ainda teve o sangue frio de juntar as ferramentas enquanto o vizinho esbravejava no muro. Sergio, que finalmente tinha resolvido plantar seu chuchu, não teve tempo de se desvencilhar daquela imensa trepadeira e teve que se enrolar com ela e fugir vestindo o pé de chuchu mesmo. Fugimos pela saída principal, batendo a portinha de ferro na frente e torcendo pra que as boletas fossem mesmo soníferas. Corri umas três quadras até que vi Sergio & Seu Pé de Chuchu Caralho! Foi o troço mais Monstro do Pântano que já vi até hoje. Tinha dois chuchuzinhos pendurados no peito que mais pareciam um par de seios. Começei a rir feito um retardado, minha barrigadou, eu minhas pernas afrouxaram e acabei caindo no chão, num acesso de histeria. Pior, caí numa poça de lama. Então foram os outros que riram. Marmita me puxou. - Ari, isso não é hora pra palhaçada. Sergio não tinha parado, estava a meia quadra na nossa frente, alcançamos ele quase na esquina. O dia já estava clareando. Quando ele dobrou a esquina topou com o Inesperado: um bebum com uma garrafa de pinga na mão. O coitado olhou aquela Coisa, arregalou os olhos e gritou: - Grandiospai!!!!! Jogou a garrafa pro alto de e se ajoelhou diante do Monstro. - Jesus Cristo Nosso Senhor, me proteja deste demônio bixo cão e juro que nunca mais boto uma gota de birita na boca!!!! Quando cheguei perto pra acalmar o cidadão, o cara desmaiou. Conferi o pulso e estava O.K, e seguimos embora, rachando o bico de tanto dar risada. Chegamos na casa da vó do Marmita com o sol raiando. Dona Jurema nos esperava com um café da manhã de Rebeldes Contra o Império. - E aí meninos, conseguiram o que queriam? Marmita, falando com a boca cheia de broa de milho: - E até o que nem imaginávamos querer. Dona Jurema não entendeu nossas gargalhadas, mas foi maravilhoso. Toc, Toc, Toc: Boa Noite! Tudo Bem? - (ataque sessenta) A Igreja dos Subgênios é um troço fudido. Trata-se da primeira religião do mundo assumidamente com fins lucrativos. Tal como o Discordianismo, nem sempre dá pra se saber onde termina a piada e onde o negócio passa a ficar sério ou o que quer que isso signifique. Falei isso porque nosso último ataque foi inspirado num jogo subgênio. Nem lembro que postou a parada no Orkut, mas quando contei pra piazada eles quase se cagaram rindo. Já explico. As pessoas quase nunca se dão por conta do quanto a rotina invade nossas vidas até o ponto de regerem nosso comportamento. Existe um padrão de comportamento muito rígido em nosso cotidiano. Tão enraizado que qualquer atitude que fuja desse padrão, passa a ser incômoda. O jogo subgênio que falei mexe com isso. - Que merda de jogo é esse Ari? - Você pega um guardanapo, dobra duas vezes e guarda no bolso. - Ihhh! Apertem os cintos, lá vem besteira" - Calem a boca! Prestem atenção, é assim, cada um escolhe uma casa e bate na porta perguntando se está tudo bem, se não está nada errado. Faz isso todos os dias, ganha quem tirar o morador do sério primeiro e apanhar. Depois, os perdedores vão lá e dão uma flor pro morador cantando a música Give Peace a Chance, do John Lennon. que tal? - Aahahahaahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! - resposta positiva Decidimos que nossas vítimas seriam todas do mesmo bairro, pra facilitar a logística. Pro jogo ficar mais fractal, cada um escolheu uma casa, anotamos num papelzinho e sorteamos. Pra mim: rua Ernesto Gomes, número 235. Salve Éris! O combinado era visita diárias, sempre às sete da noite, de modo que a operação conciliasse as agendas de todos. Outro detalhe era o seguinte, uma abordagem por vez, o resto do pessoal tinha que ficar de plantão, de flor e violão em mãos, para o caso de um jogador vencer de uma maneira inesperada. No sorteio Gleydson foi o primeiro a agir. Francamente, doente como o cara é, tinha tudo pra ganhar o jogo. Toc, toc, toc. - Pois não? - Gostaria de saber se está tudo certo. Se a senhora está bem. Se não está acontecendo nada de errado. - Hã? - Isso mesmo, está tudo O.K.? - Claro que está nas porque tú está perguntando isso? - Nada não. Tchau e uma boa noite. Sergio foi o segundo. Por encreça que parível o cara é tímido e foi difícil convencê-lo a participar do jogo. Praticamente tivemos que empurrar o cara pra bater na porta. Pra conferir se o viado não ia mijar pra trás ficamos próximos, dava pra ouvir. Toc, toc, toc. - Boa noite, o senhor está bem? - animaaaal! - O quê? - Gostaria de saber se o senhor está bem, se não tem nada de errado. - Manhêêêê! Tem um tio aqui! O Animal, Tongo & Topeira tratou um piazinho como senhor. Deveria estar com o cérebro paralisado pelo cagaço. Ao invés da manhêêê, veio o paiêêê. - O que foi? - Gostaria de saber se o senhor está bem. - Tá, mas porquê? - Por nada, mas está tudo certo? - Ah, vai procurar o que fazer ô nego vagabundo! E bateu a porta na cara do nosso herói. Confesso que começei a ficar preocupado com o jogo. Talvez a birosca não fosse tão Inocente & Sossegado. Jean fez sua jogada sem grande sucesso, ninguém em casa. Mas com Marmita foi mais foda, a mulher se recusava a fechar a porta e deixá-lo ir embora. - Péraí piá! Poque tú quer saber? - Nada, tia, nada. Era só pra saber. - Me enrola! Tú tá aqui a mando do meu ex-marido, não é mesmo? - O que? Nem conheço ele! - Confessa seu piá de bosta! - Tchau, tia, tchau! E picou a mula. quando chegou parecia perplexo. - Rapaz, aquela tia é doente, precisa se tratar. Ríamos feito umas hienas. Então chegou minha vez. Na porta ainda tinha uma parada de Natal enfeitando. Cheguei a torcer pra que não tive ninguém em casa, apesar das luzes acesas. Serei eu o Mais Novo Mais Cagão? toc, toc, toc. Nada. toc, toc, toc. A porta se abriu rangendo assustadoramente. - Boa noite! A senhora está bem? Está tudo certo? Não tem nada de errado ocorrendo? - Ô meu filho, tudo bem sim, mas que simpatia! Quem é você? - Eu? - me pegou de jeito - Sim, você mesmo, como é seu nome? - Ari, mas olha só, tô indo, uma boa noite pra senhora. - Pra você também meu filho, tchau! e vai com Deus! Saí praticamente correndo da casa. Depois de tanta animosidade das outras vítimas, aquela atitude foi totalmente inesperada. Os outros pareciam um troço de tanto dar risada. - Ari, não sabia que tú tinha medo de velhinhas simpáticas. - Vão tomar nos olhos dos seus cús! E assim encerramos a primeira rodada de nosso jogo. A bagaça foi tão divertida que no outro dia ficamos nos telefonando. Tú vai, né seu viado? Podis creeeer!!!!! Estava chovendo, mas mesmo assim não cancelamos o espetáculo e a seqüência de ataques foi a mesma, Gleydson primeiro. Toc, toc, toc. - Boa noite! A senhora está bem? - O quê que é, hein? - Gostaria de saber se está tudo certo, se não está nada errado. Porta batida na cara. Chegou a tremer a parede e os vidros das janelas. Gley entra na área, é ele e o goleiro, tirou a tia do sério. Então Sergio lançou os dados. O piazinho atendeu de novo. Cambada de pais vagabundos exploradores do trabalho infantil! - Oi, tu do bem? - Tudo. - Está tudo certo? Não tem nada errado? - Não. - Então tchau! - Tchau! E simplesmente saiu. Desse jeito. - Ô cara! Aí não vale? - É, tem que provocar. - Foda-se, não combinamos isso antes e no meio do jogo não se mexem em regras. Definitivamente Jean não deu sorte (ou deu?), ninguém em casa de novo. Agora eu penso, deve ter sido o cagão do Sergio quem escolheu aquela casa. Quando foi o Marmita, foi preocupado com a reação da coroa. - Você de novo, é? Não deu tempo nem de falar. - Escuta aqui, diz praquele desgraçado que eu faço o que bem quiser da minha vida e que ele que fique com aquela vagabunda que se deus existe ainda vai acabar tirando tudo o que ele tem!! Porta batida na cara dois ponto zero. Agora era comigo a encrenca. Desta vez três batidas na porta foram suficientes. - Oi querido! - Gostaria de saber se a senhora está bem. - Claro, estou ótima, agora melhor ainda, entre! - Não, não, só gostaria de saber se está tudo certo, se não está nada errado. - Nadinha de nada, entre meu filho! - Tchau, tia, tchau! Dessa vez saí correndo mesmo, tropecei na calçada e quase caí. Encontrei a galera rolando na grama, não preciso nem dizer fazendo o quê. A terceira rodada foi aguardada com ansiedade. Dela poderia sair o grande campeão. Gleydson & Marmita, os grandes favoritos ao título. E olha, não posso garantir se eles estavam satisfeitos com isso. Gleydson com a bola. Toc, toc, toc. A porta abriu-se bruscamente e acho que a rua inteira pode ouvir os berros da mal comida - Vai tomar no teu cú! Cú! Cú! Cú! Porta batida na cara três ponto zero. Gleydson voltou andando feito um zumbi. Olhar perdido num horizonte vazio. O jogo ficou quente. Ânimos acirrados. Depois de se recuperar Gleydson começou a afinar o violão. - É hoje que essa viagem acaba, sinto isso na pele. Sérgio se cagou, ameaçou desistir e tivemos que empurrá-lo de novo. Toc, toc, toc. Desta vez não deu sorte com o piazinho escravo, quem atendeu foi o paiêêê. Mais um que não teve chance nem de falar. - Escuta aqui seu preto sujo e desocupado - o cara apelou! - Se tú bater mais uma vez na porra da porta da minha casa pra nos perturbar eu juro que dou um tiro bem no meio dessa tua fuça que mais parece um cú com orelhas! E porta batida na cara quatro ponto zero e já estou perdendo as contas. Dessa vez ninguém riu, apenas risadinhas nervosas. Jean nem jogou, casa vazia, não cabia em si de tanta frustração. - Foi tú que escolheu, né seu pau no cú? - apontando pro Sergio. - Quer trocar? - Sem briguinha besta, vai Marmita! Toc, toc, toc. Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc! De repente as luzes se apagaram. Bola na trave, a ex-mulher do misterioso ex-marido não quis abrir. Marmita parecia até aliviado. - Vai Ari! Nessas alturas dos acontecimentos eu já estava conformado com minha condição de perdedor e estava disposto a relaxar e gozar. Quando a tia abriu aquela porta com aquele sorrrisão e a aquela simpatia, aceitei o convite e entrei. Começou a conversar comigo, a elogiar minha atitude atenciosa, que não se via mais isso hoje em dia, a falar do prefeito que baixou a passagem pra um Real no domingo, o Severino Cavalcanti, o Papa, o Tsunami, o marido que trampava asfaltando rodovias e que não lhe dava atenção e que andava bebendo... O Marido? Meu pensamento congelou. Em verdade vos digo: nem todas as sincronicidades vem pro bem. O barulho de chaves na porta era o marido da cidadoa. Quando a porta abriu senti o bafo de cana e a encrenca em que eu estava metido. Uma barriga enorme, um bigode enorme e uns brações dessa idade. - O que caralho é esse moleque? - Calma Agenor, já te explico! - Eu vô é fudê com esse moleque! Saltei por cima do sofá em direção a porta e levei a maior seca do lado do ouvido que alquém pode levar nessa galáxia. Num movimento digno de Jaquie Chan consegui me desviar da quina da porta. Saí gatinhando pela calçada e o tio voou por cima de mim. Por sorte estava bêbado e quando se levantou eu já estava na rua. A Taça do Mundo é nossa!! Sou Delinqüente, não há quem poça! Fantástico, a adrenalina me transformou e eu ria histericamente enquanto o ouvido zunia a galera batia palmas. - Entreguem a flor! Bateram na porta e apenas ouviram: - Isso, bate e espera que tô ligando pra polícia!! Jean segurou a cifra e o Aleijado & Ignorante musicalmente Gleydson Schultz dedilhou as primeiras notas e nós: - All we are saying is give peace a chance All we are saying is give peace a chance C'mon Ev'rybody's... Fomos embora felizes e vitoriosos, e talvez, eu disse talvez, tenhamos mudado o mundo sem saber. categoria:Manual prático de Delinquencia Juvenil